Na sombra da lua
by Renaurd M
Summary: RA - SLASH - Quatro anos após o fim da Grande Guerra, Remus Lupin, viúvo e pai solteiro, retorna à Inglaterra pedindo hospedagem à um velho amigo. Tudo o que quer é reconstruir a própria vida.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Harry teve que se segurar para não cuspir o suco por sobre o pergaminho ao ler o nome do remetente. Era Remus Lupin. O mesmo Remus que desde a Grande Guerra, após a trágica morte de Tonks, havia desaparecido do mundo. Já fazia dois longos anos que não se ouvia falar dele nem de Teddy.

Harry havia recebido apenas uma outra carta, há mais ou menos três anos, vinda do Egito, pedindo ajuda para conseguir uma poção de cura rara. Teddy aparentemente pegara uma epidemia mágica do deserto, algo sobre ruínas e pirâmides. Depois dessa comunicação inusitada, Harry tentara ainda enviar algumas cartas para saber melhor sobre o paradeiro de Remus e Teddy. Porém, obtivera como resposta apenas uma nota simples, agradecendo o favor e avisando que Teddy passava bem.

Por isso mesmo ele sentiu certo temor e certa urgência em abrir logo o envelope. Remus não o procuraria se não fosse algo realmente importante. Será que o pequeno Teddy estava bem? Seria outra doença? Ou algum acidente... será que precisavam dele? Tenso, abriu a carta e se pôs a ler naquela letra clara e longa.

_Caro Harry,_

_Sei que faz tempo que não mando notícias, nem respondo suas cartas, mas realmente __precisei__ de um tempo. Não quis envolver ninguém na batalha contra meus próprios fantasmas. Acho que talvez você entenda essa atitude, visto tudo o que passou. Espero sinceramente que não guarde ressentimentos do meu silêncio._

_Imagino, pelas suas cartas, que você se pergunta como Teddy está desde aquela epidemia no Egito, porém, não há motivos para preocupação. Ele está bem e saudável. Cresceu muito desde a última vez que você o viu, e agora está quase tão tagarela quanto a própria mãe foi._

_Exatamente por estar tão crescido, acho que é hora de arranjar um lar definitivo, onde Teddy possa frequentar uma escolinha e ter uma vida minimamente normal. Estive pensando por muito tempo em voltar à Inglaterra, mas a decisão final veio somente com essa recente (e tão aguardada) lei contra o preconceito licantropo._

_Sei que no começo não será fácil, o preconceito está há tempo demais enraizado nas pessoas, mas gostaria de voltar e tentar lutar pela igualdade racial no mundo bruxo._

_Acho que poderia pedir estadia à Andrômeda, mas ainda não sei se ela me perdoa por ter levado para longe o único parente que sobrou de sua família dizimada pela Guerra. Só consigo pensar em você, Harry, para me dar asilo apenas enquanto me estabilizo novamente na Inglaterra._

_Se não houvesse Teddy, não ousaria pertubá-lo com meus problemas, porém, enquanto não encontro um emprego e não acho uma casa própria, preciso contar com a ajuda dos amigos, que não são muitos desde a Grande Guerra. Prometo que será temporário e que assim que conseguir me arranjar, devolverei o sossego à sua casa._

_Aguardo resposta,_

_Remus J. Lupin._

Ao final da carta, Harry estava boquiaberto. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou em volta. Mal recebia visitas, o que diria hospedar duas pessoas. Precisaria arrumar o quarto ao lado do seu, que no momento servia como um guarda-entulho. Depois precisava dar um jeito em todos aqueles livros e pergaminhos espalhados pela casa. Sem contar as roupas, os sapatos, as meias e outra infinidade de objetos de treinamento auror que ocupavam o chão e o tornavam um caminho minado. Primeiro teria d...

- Ouch! - exclamou ao sentir seu dedo indicador ser quase arrancado fora. A coruja que entregara a carta encarava-o com um olhar arisco, preparando-se para a próxima bicada.

- Xô! Cai fora! - exclamou Harry, movendo-se de forma a ficar fora do alcance do bico curvado, e ao mesmo tempo ameaçando a coruja com a colher do café da manhã que estava tentando comer. Estava praticamente cutucando-a com o talher quando a ave atacou. Não a ele, mas ao próprio objeto, ciscou com ferocidade o cereal que estivera preso ali. Depois voltou a encarar Harry, inflando-se toda. Sem perder tempo, o rapaz empurrou o próprio prato de cereal para o bicho, que pareceu satisfeito em ignorá-lo e se concentrar na comida oferecida.

Harry voltou a atenção à carta, investigando-a melhor. Percebeu que havia algo escrito na parte de trás do pergaminho, um pequeno aviso:

_P.S.: A coruja é meio temperamental, mas foi o melhor que pude arranjar aqui na Romênia. Achei que um dos dragões da reserva seria extravagante demais e possivelmente queimaria a carta antes de conseguir entregá-la._

Harry não pôde evitar sorrir com a segunda parte da mensagem, mas teria ficado grato se Remus houvesse avisado sobre a coruja _antes_ dela ter tempo suficiente de quase arrancar um de seus dedos. Harry deu uma olhada desconfiado para a ave e, ao constatar que ela continuava distraída, invocou uma pena e um tinteiro. Fuçou rapidamente ao redor até encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho amassado, mas limpo, embaixo do encadernado em couro verde chamado _As cinco técnicas de investigação auror_ que estivera lendo na noite anterior.

Rabiscou rapidamente no pergaminho, com medo do cereal acabar e a coruja voltar a atacá-lo:

_Remus,_

_Não há problema algum em __receber vocês__ aqui em casa. Quando chegam? Preciso saber para arrumar o outro quarto __que irá hospedá-los__._

_Será um prazer enorme receber os dois pelo tempo que for, não precisam ter pressa para se mudarem, vai ser legal dividir a casa com alguém._

_Abraços,_

_Harry P._

Após escrever, enrolou o pergaminho com a mesma fita que viera na carta de Remus e prendeu-o na perna da coruja, ainda entretida com o restinho do cereal. Harry esperou paciente que ela terminasse de comer e voltasse a encará-lo carrancuda.

- Volte lá e entregue a carta a Remus - disse no tom mais educado que conseguiu encontrar.

Por um momento pareceu que a ave não pretendia se mover. Encarava Harry com seus grandes olhos claros. O jovem sustentou o olhar, desafiando-a. Por fim, percebendo que provavelmente não venceria a disputa, a coruja soltou um pio agudo e alçou vôo, passando rasante pela cabeça de Harry, que xingou baixinho com o susto que levou.

O jovem se aprumou novamente na cadeira, olhando tristemente o prato de cereal vazio. Agora não tinha absolutamente nada para comer, aquele havia sido o último alimento da casa, nem leite tinha. Ia comer cereal puro se a coruja não tivesse devorado cada grão. Bom, sempre havia a padaria ali ao lado. Harry já era um cliente habitual.

Olhou em volta, atrás de uma roupa para vestir. Voltou a se deparar com a terrível bagunça que era sua casa e sentiu os ombros caindo. Precisava _ao menos_ tornar o outro quarto habitável antes que Remus e Teddy chegassem. E como será que Teddy estava? Provavelmente bem grande. Será que ele se parecia mais com Tonks ou com Remus? Da última (e primeira) vez que o vira, ele ainda era um bebê pequeno, apenas com meses de vida e divertidos cabelos turquesa. Mas agora, de acordo com Remus, ele até já falava!

Harry sorriu sozinho em sua mesa de cozinha desarrumada, pensando no quanto seria divertido ter alguém habitando aquela casa tão vazia. Às vezes ele sentia um abismo dentro de si. Achou que morar sem os Dursleys diminuiria significativamente a falta que sentia de Hogwarts, e que finalmente teria um lugar para chamar de lar. Mas a verdade é que o vazio e a saudade não diminuíram. E agora ele nem ao menos tinha Hogwarts para voltar, era só o trabalho e a casa vazia. Por isso vivia no QG auror, se enchendo de serviço, pegando todos os casos que podia e ganhando paulatinamente a fama de faz-tudo. Até Hermione ousava acusá-lo de viciado no trabalho. Era uma doença, de acordo com ela. Mas e daí? O que Harry tinha em casa? Nada.

Quem sabe agora com Teddy e Remus isso não mudasse? Era o que ele internamente desejava.

Levantou-se e foi atrás de seu casaco, finalmente reencontrara-o. Uma ponta dele escapava por debaixo do sofá. Então estivera ali o tempo todo. Realmente, a casa precisava de uma arrumação.

Bom, pouco importava, agora ele precisava tomar o café e ir para o trabalho, ou se atrasaria.

* * *

**N/A:** Cá estou eu começando um empreendimento completamente novo. Então, se você nunca leu nada do ship, vamos juntos através dessa aventura. rsrsrsrs Espero que para começo esteja bom, mas lembre-se, é só o prólogo, a pontinha do iceberg. Deixe um review se ficou interessado!


	2. Capítulo Primeiro

**Capítulo Primeiro**

Cinco dias. Remus havia dito que chegaria em cinco dias. Mas não disse o horário, e Harry só se dava conta disso agora, parado em frente ao sofá, olhando de um lado para o outro sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Passara toda a semana trabalhando intensamente e fazendo todos os serões possíveis para ficar com aquele dia livre, apenas para Remus e Teddy. Despertou com o primeiro raio de sol e _tentou_ arrumar a casa. Ou pelo menos disfarçar a bagunça.

Pegara uns dias atrás com Hermione alguns feitiços de limpeza, e como não tivera tempo de testá-los antes, só hoje os utilizara. Não havia dado exatamente... certo. Pelo menos tudo parecia um pouco menos empoeirado.

As roupas não estavam mais espalhadas pelo chão, e sim amontoadas contra um canto do banheiro. Um canto monstruosamente entupido de peças, mas vá lá. Livros e revistas foram empilhados. Por toda a casa. Não necessariamente seguindo uma ordem. E não necessariamente sustentados sem magia.

Ainda assim, tudo estava infinitamente melhor do que quando Harry acordara. Porém, já eram onze horas da manhã e nenhum sinal de seus novos inquilinos. Harry não fazia a mínima idéia do quanto teria de esperar. Não havia nem ao menos comprado comida! E se eles só chegassem no horário do almoço? Ou pior... do jantar?

Pensou em sair e comprar alguma coisa, contudo, se os dois aparecessem enquanto ele estava fora, talvez achassem que Harry os tinha abandonado. Ou talvez se perdessem. Ou...

Bom, era melhor se conformar e ficar em casa. Sentou-se no sofá, pegou uma revista de uma pilha torta ali perto e se pôs a ler, torcendo para que não demorassem muito.

Obviamente, eles demoraram. Já passavam das duas quando alguém finalmente bateu na porta. De tão concentrado e distraído que estava, Harry levou um susto. Pulou de um salto do sofá, a revista escorregando de seu colo. Respirou profundamente para se acalmar antes de andar a largas passadas para a porta. Tentou inutilmente ajeitar o cabelo e enxugar as mãos nas laterais das calças jeans. Dois hábitos que adquirira antes de entrar em alguma reunião no QG auror.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso ansioso já se formando em seu rosto. A primeira coisa que viu foi um mar de cabelos roxo e rosa.

- Teddy! - exclamou feliz ao reconhecer imediatamente o afilhado.

O menino se voltou para ele, encarando-o com um olho azul e outro castanho esverdeado. Harry riu. O cabelo de Teddy foi ficando desbotado, e os olhos voltando a um tom normal de castanho claro. Por fim, escondeu o pequeno rosto no pescoço do pai.

- Remus! - exclamou Harry mudando o foco de sua atenção para o homem que lhe sorria. Ele estava igual há quatro anos atrás. Os mesmos cabelos precocemente esbranquiçados, as mesmas roupas rotas, o mesmo rosto simpático e cansado.

Apertaram as mãos com prazer, demorando um tempo maior se analisando intensamente. Fazia tanto tempo! Sorriram largamente um para o outro, como dois bons velhos amigos que não se vêem há muito. Teddy arriscou uma olhadela para Harry, que sorriu para ele.

- Então, esse é o famoso Teddy Lupin - disse passando a mão pelos cabelos aloirados de pontas lilás. - Quantos anos você tem? Parece quase um homem!

Um pouco menos tímido, Teddy desgrudou um dos braços do pescoço do pai e virou-se para Harry. O menino olhou a própria mão e, após um momento de hesitação, estendeu os cinco dedos. Remus, ainda sorrindo, abaixou um deles. Teddy, agora mais confiante, mostrou a mão para Harry.

- Quatro anos! Nossa, realmente, quase um adulto - bagunçou um pouco mais os cabelos do afilhado, que finalmente sorriu de volta, os cabelos passando de loiros para azul claro.

- Teddy, esse é Harry Potter, lembra? Já te falei dele. É o seu padrinho - disse Remus, virando-se para o filho, que olhava do pai para o rapaz a sua frente.

- Harry... - disse Teddy como se testasse o sabor do nome.

- Isso mesmo. Prazer, Teddy - respondeu apertando a mão da criança, que ainda o encarava levemente desconfiado.

- Você parece igual há quatro anos atrás - comentou Remus de súbito, sem tirar ainda os olhos de Harry. - Ao mesmo tempo, parece mais velho. Mais maduro. Os anos passaram - completou e, apesar de estar sorrindo, soou melancólico: - Está realmente igual ao James.

- Menos os olhos - completou Harry, acostumado que estava a ouvir isso desde criança, convidando com um gesto os novos moradores a entrarem no apartamento.

- Sim, eles sempre foram os olhos de Lily.

Teddy soltou uma exclamação feliz ao entrar, enquanto Harry fazia o malão roto e surrado dos dois levitar para dentro.

- Bom, não é o lugar mais arrumado do mundo - começou ao ver o olhar de Remus passando por sobre as pilhas de coisas espalhadas pela sala. - Mas não tenho tido muito tempo de parar em casa, e arrumação nunca foi o meu forte, então...

- Relaxe - disse Remus se virando para ele com um sorriso.

Harry respirou aliviado. Percebendo finalmente que parecia ainda um aluno esperando a aprovação do professor. Sacudiu esse pensamento da mente e se aproximou de Remus.

- Deixe-me apresentá-los a seu novo quarto — disse, tomando a frente e guiando o malão para a primeira porta do curto corredor que levava aos dois quartos e ao banheiro. - Quero que se sintam a vontade para mudar tudo o que quiserem - abriu espaço para Remus entrar no recinto enquanto colocava o malão a um canto. - Essa cama já estava aí quando comprei a casa, sabe, ela veio toda mobiliada. Mas eu tive de comprar outra cama para o Teddy, por isso elas não estão combinando muito...

Enquanto falava arrancou uma meia presa no abajour, detalhe que havia escapado durante a arrumação. Colocou-a disfarçadamente no bolso.

- Harry, você não precisav...

- Ah, Remus, para com isso, Teddy é meu afilhado. Considere como um presente de aniversário atrasado - disse sorrindo e batendo nas costas do homem, que sorriu de volta sem jeito. - Como eu disse, façam todas as mudanças possíveis, quero os dois confortáveis aqui. Vocês são minha família agora.

Remus olhou para ele. Algo em seus olhos brilhou rapidamente, então ele se afastou e o sorriso que antes era sem graça se ampliou um pouco.

- Você sempre foi muito bom em se dar para as pessoas. Mesmo que elas, às vezes, não mereçam.

Harry sentiu o rosto corando e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, subitamente sem graça.

- Isso não é verdade, você merece.

- Não, Harry. Eu não mereço. E nós dois sabemos disso. Fiquei quatro anos fora, sem me comunicar direito com ninguém e só apareço quando estou precisando de ajuda. Que tipo de amigo sou?

- Do tipo que estava apenas precisando de um tempo - respondeu o jovem olhando para Remus e desafiando-o a continuar com aquela história de desmerecedor.

- É, talvez, como sempre, você esteja certo - não havia mais sorrisos em seu rosto, apenas um olhar triste. - Às vezes eu acho que nunca virei um adulto completo. Enquanto você parece que nunca foi uma criança completa.

Harry fez uma careta com essa declaração e ao mesmo tempo, sua barriga deu um ronco alto. Teddy começou a rir.

- Sua barriga soltou um pum! - exclamou entre risos apontando para a barriga de Harry.

- É, bem, estou com fome - respondeu dando de ombros e sorrindo para a criança. - O que você acha de sairmos para comer uns hambúrgueres?

- Podemos papai? - perguntou Teddy feliz, olhando ansioso para o pai. Remus hesitou, mas Harry não permitiu que ele dissesse nada.

- Claro que podem. Vamos, eu mostro a vocês o lugar onde sempre vou quando estou mesmo com fome.

E assim saíram para a rua, Harry guiando-os até o **Bif Bof**, uma mistura de fastfood com restaurante, onde eram servidos alguns pratos prontos e hambúrgueres para serem comidos com garfo e faca. Harry achou melhor levá-los ali, que tinha inclusive um mini-pátio de recreação, do que na lanchonete decadente onde costumava tomar café quando esquecia de passar no supermercado. Havia outros lugares apara comer, mas Harry nunca gostara muito do restaurante pseudo-francês que havia no outro quarteirão. Sempre se sentira levemente oprimido em ambientes refinados demais. Ali no Bif Bof poderia se sentar esparramado, falar alto e rir a vontade que ninguém o olharia torto.

Assim que chegaram, Teddy esqueceu completamente da idéia de comida e correu até o grande pátio de brinquedos, misturando-se imediatamente com as outras crianças. Logo ele já era centro das atenções, com seus cabelos azuis vibrantes. Harry e Remus encontraram uma mesa ali por perto que os permitisse ficar de olho no menino.

Pediram inicialmente uma salada. Harry não gostava muito de comer saladas assim, sem nada para acompanhar, mas resolveu que uma vez na vida não faria mal. E não fez mesmo. Estava terminando o último pedaço de alface com aquele molho branco bizarro e levemente picante quando Teddy surgiu próximo à mesa seguido por duas meninas, uma bem mais velha e outra mais ou menos da mesma idade.

- Papai, tô com fome - disse coçando o nariz e ignorando as duas meninas grudadas em seus braços.

- Então vamos pedir um hambúrguer para você - começou Harry olhando o menu e se pondo a imaginar o que exatamente uma criança gostaria de comer. - O que você prefere, Teddy, cheese salad...

- Nada disso. Antes Teddy tem que lavar as mãos - disse Remus já se levantando.

- Aaaah, paiê! - choramingou o menino olhando as próprias mãos.

- Se não lavar, não tem hambúrguer - disse Lupin em um tom de ponto final. Teddy ainda tentou fazer beicinho, mas quando o pai ofereceu a mão, ele pediu licença para as meninas e a aceitou, sendo levado até o banheiro.

Harry observou a cena com um meio sorriso no rosto. Remus como pai era curioso. Quer dizer, ele sempre tivera aquele jeito carismático e certa facilidade em lidar com jovens (não era a toa que fora seu professor favorito em todos os anos de Hogwarts), mas ainda assim, vê-lo com seu próprio filho não deixava de ser interessante. Principalmente porque para os outros trouxas ele provavelmente parecia um contador, um gerente ou um cara normal como outro qualquer. No entanto, seu filho de quatro anos tinha cabelos azuis.

Inclusive, quando Remus voltava com Teddy do banheiro, uma mulher parou-os perto da mesa com um sorriso enjoado.

- É seu filho? - perguntou em um tom neutro olhando de um para o outro. Remus confirmou com a cabeça, olhando-a cordialmente questionativo. - Você pintou o cabelo do seu filho de azul? - a censura era quase palpável.

- Não - respondeu Remus ainda cordial, contudo, seus olhos se tornaram visivelmente mais duros - a mãe dele o fez, e é apenas papel crepom. Sai com a água - dizendo isso pediu licença e se desviou da mulher, colocando em seguida Teddy sobre a cadeirinha especial para crianças.

Harry ainda acompanhou com o olhar a mulher seguir na direção de outras mulheres, que pareciam estar de olho nas crianças do parquinho. Ao chegar no grupo, começou a sussurrar com as outras, sem se preocupar em disfarçar os olhares que lançava na direção de Remus e Teddy. Harry queria levantar e azará-la. Era óbvio que duvidara da capacidade de Remus de cuidar do próprio filho e que agora fazia as piores fofocas sobre ele. Porém, o que verdadeiramente o irritara era a semelhança daquela mulher com sua tia, Petúnia. O mesmo arzinho fofoqueiro, a roupa de dona de casa, o rosto comprido e cavalar...

- Harry... - disse Remus ,que já sesentara, despertando-o ao colocar a mão sobre a sua. - Deixe para lá. Ouço esse tipo de pergunta dos trouxas o tempo todo. Poderia simplesmente pedir para Teddy parar de usar suas habilidades metamorfomagas, mas sempre achei que não deveria insinuar sobre ele nenhum tipo de vergonha pelo que é. Dora jamais aceitaria isso - e afastou a mão da dele.

Harry olhou para a mesa, pensando no que Remus acabara de falar e sentindo ainda o calor da mão dele sobre a sua.

- Você está certo - respondeu não conseguindo deixar de evitar lembrar do quanto os Dursleys haviam tentado fazê-lo sentir vergonha de quem era. Inconscientemente fechou a mão em punho. - Mas o problema não é você, é esse tipo de pessoa - apontou para o grupinho de mulheres que ainda conversavam entre si.

- Pessoas como elas vão sempre existir, Harry. Não importa aonde você vá. O que importa é saber que não se pode levar nada do que dizem a sério.

O jovem suspirou e, resignado, deixou que o assunto morresse. Voltou a pegar o menu sobre a mesa, se concentrando na idéia de comer algo bem mais suculento do que uma salada de inverno. Teddy, animado ao perceber que finalmente comeriam, começou a batucar sobre a madeira da cadeirinha e a cantarolar uma música incoerente.

Não demorou muito e vários assuntos apareceram entre eles. Tinham muita coisa para conversar afinal, quatro anos de separação faziam uma grande diferença. Comeram seus hambúrgueres despreocupados com o tempo. Há muito Harry não fazia algo do tipo, e se sentiu surpreendentemente satisfeito. Não ter com o que se preocupar e ainda assim não sentir um rombo de solidão era algo novo.

De sobremesa, comeram um enorme sorvete com salada de frutas e biscoito, que Teddy insistiu veementemente em pedir. Claro, o menino não aguentou mais do que algumas colheradas, e no fim foram os dois homens, já estufados com o grande hambúrguer que haviam pedido, que tiveram de terminar o doce.

Enquanto esperavam digerir ao menos um pouco o que haviam comido e tomavam um café, Harry terminou de contar sobre o trabalho e de como ingressara na carreira atual. Lupin revelou que quando jovem sempre quisera ser auror, mas que em seu tempo não aceitavam lobisomens. Então contou sobre os países por onde passara, começando pela Albânia, famosa por sua maciça comunidade licantropa, então Egito, onde encontrara uma sociedade mágica muito mais aberta à ideia de lobisomens, cargos importantes eram ocupados por licantropos que ainda eram respeitados como herdeiros do deus Anúbis, ou seja, guias para o além, de acordo com a antiga religião.

Remus revelou ainda que pensara em ficar definitivamente pelo Egito, não fosse o calor e a doença de Teddy. Muitas das pirâmides e marcos do país continham magia anti-metamorfomagos, que Remus descobriu tarde demais que na antiguidade eram considerados vis e não confiáveis, o que fez com que Teddy tivesse uma doença mágica com o resquício da poderosa magia que fora lançada nos mais diversos locais. Então Remus resolveu voltar para a Europa, passando antes pela Itália, onde lobisomens eram ainda a escória da sociedade mágica, pela França, pioneira européia dos direitos licantropos, e por fim na Alemanha, onde ficou junto ao movimento pró-licantropo até ser quase expulso pelo governo mágico alemão. Então ouviu falar da aprovação da lei na Inglaterra e percebeu que talvez fosse hora de voltar a seu próprio país.

- Você realmente não parou quieto - comentou Harry ao ouvir a história. - E não sentiu nem um pouco de saudades daqui?

- Se não houvesse sentido, teria me estabilizado na Alemanha. Lá a luta está quase vencida, e o movimento me queria por perto - respondeu com um tom simples, brincando distraído com o canudinho de seu copo já vazio. - Mas apesar de ter perdido quase tudo o que já amei nesse país, é aqui o lugar no qual nasci e fui feliz. Acho que não tenho o direito de impedir Teddy de ter uma chance de, quem sabe, ser feliz em sua terra natal.

- Mas não foi só por ele que você voltou - disse Harry percebendo facilmente que aquilo não era tudo.

- Não, você está certo - respondeu Remus sorrindo tristemente. - Em suma, sou uma pessoa egoísta. Voltei porque estava com saudades - e seus olhos tom de âmbar encontraram os de Harry. E ele entendeu imediatamente o que Remus queria dizer.

Sabia que ali na Grã-Bretanha havia acontecido todas as suas tragédias pessoais, contudo, sabia igualmente que fora ali onde tivera seus momentos mais felizes. Foi por aquele povo que ele lutara e vira se perder a vida de pessoas importantes. Qual seria o sentido da luta se, quando encontrasse a vitória e enfim, a paz, fosse embora para nunca mais voltar?

- Acho que não vou conseguir me levantar - disse Remus em um tom mais ameno, apalpando a própria barriga. Harry riu, sentia-se igualmente pesado.

- Não deveríamos ter pedido um sorvete tão grande — comentou, passando a mão no abdômen. - Teddy comeu apenas duas ou três colheres e nós é que tivemos de terminar o serviço.

- Ah, você vai se acostumar, é sempre assim.

E Harry sorriu com essa idéia. Ele iria se acostumar. Talvez, de fato, Remus não tivesse planos de fugir novamente para longe.

Os dois se levantaram, e pelo estado calamitoso em que estavam, Harry acabou se oferecendo para levar Teddy no colo, já que Remus parecia realmente cansado e pesado. Pagaram a conta e foram andando tranquilos pela calçada, conversando sobre coisas quaisquer que nenhum dos dois lembraria depois.

Mas foi ali que Harry sentiu pela primeira vez aquele calorzinho gostoso perto do tórax, avisando-o de que, talvez, não fosse mais um intruso na família alheia. Era apenas ele, Remus e Teddy, voltando para a casa _juntos_. A idéia de viver naquele apartamento simples em um bairro da periferia de Londres já parecia menos triste.

* * *

**N/A:** E foi dada a largada! Agora... vamos ver como esses dois vão ficar juntos. Nossa, tem muita coisa a ser trabalhada, não acham?

* * *

**J. P. Malfoy.**  
Aqui pelo Brasil falta muita criatividade de leitores e escritores para ships menos mainstream. Obrigada pela ofert!

**Liv Stoker**  
Continuação postada, espero que seja do agrado!


	3. Capítulo Segundo

**Capítulo Segundo**

"_Caramba, entrei na casa errada!"_ foi a primeira coisa que Harry pensou ao por o pé dentro daquele apartamento iluminado, brilhante, arrumado e com cheiro de comida caseira. Claro, fora um erro. Era só ele voltar por onde tinha vindo, fechar a porta e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Será que tinha subido mesmo três vãos de escada? Errara o andar?

Saiu de fininho, pé ante pé, então olhou para a parte de cima da porta, o número do apartamento grudado ali em um pequeno letreiro dourado: 307.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...! - Com os olhos ainda arregalados, Harry olhou para dentro do apartamento e um pequeno menino surgiu correndo e gritando da direção dos quartos. Ele tinha um pequeno avião na mão, como se sua corrida na verdade fosse o vôo deste. O menino tinha cabelos castanhos bem finos, um nariz reto e arrebitado e longos cílios perfilando olhos grandes e claros como mel.

- Teddy?! - perguntou sem ar ao perceber que, provavelmente, aquela era a forma original do afilhado.

O garoto parou no meio de sua corrida, olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada. Por um momento nenhum dos dois fez qualquer coisa, ambos assustados e surpresos com a presença do outro. Então, Teddy, ou quem ele achava se tratar de Teddy, correu para trás do sofá e se jogou ali. O som de seu pequeno corpo caindo no chão foi tão forte que fez Harry se perguntar se o menino se machucara.

Porém, os pés calçados num pequeno modelo de allstar colorido e desamarrado apareciam no final do sofá e estavam estáticos.

- Erm... - começou Harry sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Coçou a cabeça tentando decidir se ia ou ficava, quando uma voz surgiu da direção da cozinha.

- Harry, é você?

Será que o vizinho debaixo também se chamava Harry? E eles tinham uma criança pequena extremamente parecida com Remus? Engraçado essas coincidências da vida, não?

Estava seriamente voltando e indo embora, jurando que haviam trocado a placa dos apartamentos - porque aquele ali definitivamente não era o _seu_ 307 -, quando seus olhos bateram por sobre a mesinha de centro. Estava ali, ou melhor, não estava ali um pedaço do tampo. Harry lembrava como se fosse ontem quando Ron, que na época ainda não havia desistido da idéia de se tornar um auror, tentara lançar um feitiço de contra-ataque em Harry e acertara a mesinha de centro, fazendo-a voar e espatifando-a perto da janela. Harry dera um _reparo_ nela, mas aquela lasca na borda jamais fora encontrada para ser remontada. Provavelmente voara pela janela aberta até sumir no mundo.

Caramba, aquela era mesmo a casa dele!

Uma cabecinha roxa de olhos negros surgiu por sobre o sofá. A não ser que a criança houvesse se multiplicado ou pintado o cabelo e posto lentes, aquele só poderia ser Teddy. Harry sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo, olhando em volta e não reconhecendo seu próprio apartamento.

- Harry? - voltou a chamar a voz que ele facilmente reconheceu como sendo de Remus.

- Sim, sou eu - disse ele tentando inutilmente conter o choque de sua voz e fechando finalmente a porta atrás de si. Olhou embasbacado para o chão, não se lembrava do fato dele ser de madeira. Não era carpete? Não sabia, não o via há... bem, muito tempo.

Andou até a cozinha, olhando por todos os lados. Havia agora um quadro na parede, do lado oposto ao da televisão. Nele haviam alguns recortes de jornal, todos sobre ele próprio, Harry, após solucionar algum mistério ou prender algum bruxo das trevas. Ele sabia que tinha esses jornais espalhados pela casa, mas nunca havia pensando em emoldurá-los. Eram apenas noticiais em folhas de jornal que ele nunca jogava fora por... preguiça.

- Remus, o que houve nessa cas... - então a parte mais chocante: sua cozinha parecia uma cozinha. Não um depósito de bugiganga vazio e frio, mas uma cozinha. E havia comida ali. Não cereal, ou uma caixa de pizza, ou comida congelada. Comida de verdade, feita em panelas que ele nem sabia que tinha. Menos a menor. A menor ele sabia que tinha, era onde esquentava a água para o macarrão instantâneo. No entanto, não foi nada disso que de fato o emudeceu, pois mudanças esquisitas e descaracterizantes como aquela estavam também na sala, que ele tinha visto primeiro. O que fez Harry parar de falar e arregalar ainda mais os olhos foi a pessoa ali parada, de costas, fazendo algo no fogão.

Não, não fora a pessoa em si que o pegara de surpresa, mas o que ela estava _vestindo_. O queixo de Harry foi até o chão enquanto observava gotas de suor escorrerem das costas desnudas e marcadas por longas cicatrizes de Remus, os braços dele mexiam uma colher em uma panela e seus corpo se movimentava todo junto. Agora, o toque final na cena era o avental que Remus usava. Estava de calças sociais, sem blusa, com um avental.

Remus se virou, passou o braço coberto de claros pelos dourados pela testa suada e sorriu para Harry, que pôde ver melhor os detalhes do avental quadriculado em um vermelho tão fraco que parecia rosa.

- Ah, Harry... - disse ele ainda sorrindo, os olhos faiscando. Harry não conseguiu se obrigar a fechar a boca a tempo. Seus olhos se perdendo na análise curiosa das omoplatas de Remus. - Que bom que você chegou. O almoço está quase pronto.

Harry abriu a boca. Então a fechou. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas esqueceu. Piscou e ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz.

- Aonde você arrumou esse avental? - perguntou por fim, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Não conseguia se forçar a fazer um ar menos surpreso com _tudo_.

- Ah, isso? É só que eu não queria sujar minha calça. Não tenho muitas - respondeu Remus dando de ombros. Suas omoplatas desnudas subiram e desceram, os olhos de Harry também. - Achei ele aqui na cozinha, embaixo da pia. Espero que não se importe - disse Remus parecendo pela primeira vez desconfortável.

- Imagina... - respondeu Harry pensando no quanto deveriam ter sido dolorosas cada uma daquelas cicatrizes pelos braços e tronco de Remus.

- Vou colocar uma blusa, é só que ficar em frente ao fogão o dia inteiro esquenta... - começou ele, afastando-se. - Estava acostumado a cozinhar assim quando era só eu e Teddy, é mais confortável ficar assim nessa época do ano.

Remus tentou passar por Harry, que enfim conseguiu sacudir o torpor de sua mente e esticou um braço, impedindo seu antigo professor de sair da cozinha.

- Remus, você pode cozinhar como quiser, não me incomodo - disse por fim, sentindo o rosto ruborizar. - Não sabia que você cozinhava. Pelo menos não tanta coisa - disse finalmente conseguindo desviar a atenção das omoplatas de Remus que apareciam pela parte de cima do avental e voltando-se para todo o resto. - Quer dizer, some o susto de ver você cozinhando às mudanças em todo o resto da casa e, bem, fiquei surpreso, só isso.

Remus sorriu de sua típica forma compreensiva, mas se afastou de Harry, que só então percebeu que ainda prendia o outro pelo braço.

- Gostou? - perguntou Remus voltando para perto do fogão.

- Gostar?! Remus, eu nem sabia que o meu chão era de madeira!

Remus riu alto desse comentário, sem se virar para Harry que teve a impressão de que o rosto dele estava vermelho. Seria o calor do fogão?

Saindo de vez da abobalhação, Harry se desgrudou do chão, tirou a parte de cima das vestes e dobrou as mangas da blusa. Aproximou-se de Remus e postou-se a seu lado.

- Em que posso ajudar?

- Agora? Em nada. Só estou aguardando a água terminar de ferver e então é só jogar a massa.

- É sério, não tem nada mesmo que eu possa fazer? - perguntou se sentindo levemente estúpido ao ter tudo feito por outra pessoa. Um hóspede.

- Bom... - começou Remus olhando-o de esguelha. - Você pode levar Teddy para lavar as mãos antes que eu ponha a comida.

- Ah, Teddy...! - exclamou Harry quase dando um salto. Havia esquecido do afilhado. - Ok, se Teddy me deixar chegar perto. Ele foge de mim.

- Besteira - disse Remus abanando a mão como se espantasse uma mosca. - Teddy gosta de todo mundo, só precisa se adaptar a você.

- Se você diz - disse Harry dando de ombros e se virando.

Ao voltar à sala encontrou o afilhado sentado no chão lustroso(!) ainda brincando com o aviãozinho.

- E aí, Teddy - disse Harry se agachando ao lado do menino, que o encarou com olhos verdes, típicos dos Potters. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto Teddy o observava atentamente. - Está com fome?

- Tô - respondeu o menino com uma fungada.

- A comida está quase pronta, vamos lavar as mãos?

- Não quero.

Ok, por isso Harry não esperava. O que deveria fazer agora? Arrastar Teddy até o banheiro mesmo assim ou tentar convencê-lo um pouco mais?

- Ahm, bem. Ok. Então vou lavar sozinho. Adoro lavar as mãos - acrescentou num súbito de inspiração, levantando-se.

- Ninguém adora lavar as mãos - respondeu Teddy em uma imitação de sarcasmo, mas ele não estava tão seguro assim.

- Bom, só bobocas não gostam de lavar as mãos. Eu gosto.

- Você é Harry Potter - disse ele olhando-o pela primeira vez com algum sinal de admiração. Provavelmente avaliava que o que Harry dizia valia mais do que a opinião de algum amiguinho.

- Sou sim, e você é Teddy Lupin - disse dando de ombros. Não queria mais uma pessoa lembrando-o quem ele era, como se sofresse de um caso irreversível de amnésia e nunca conseguisse se lembrar da própria identidade. - Se vier comigo te ajudo a lavar as mãos. Vamos? - e Teddy nem ao menos hesitou em dar a mão a ele e segui-lo ao banheiro.

Mãos lavadas, voltaram à cozinha, Remus já estava sem avental e vestindo uma blusa xadrez que o fazia ficar parecendo com um caipira. Harry achou uma pena. Gostara do avental. Era engraçado. E tornava Remus alguém mais... humano? Talvez essa não fosse a palavra...

Inspirou profundamente antes de se sentar na mesa.

- Se for tão gostoso quanto o cheiro, estou feito! - exclamou passando a língua pelos lábios em expectativa.

Remus sorriu e trouxe para a mesa uma das travessas de vidro que, para variar, Harry não sabia que existia naquela casa. Ele observou tudo muito curioso, como uma visita em seu próprio apartamento. Os armários, os talheres, pratos, panelas, tudo era muito novo, limpo, brilhante e diferente.

- Oh meu Deus! - exclamou quando colocou a primeira garfada para dentro.

Remus olhou-o surpreso, acompanhado por Teddy.

- O que foi, está quente demais? - perguntou Remus preocupado.

- Ahn? Quente? Não, não! Quer dizer, Remus, isso está... - Harry terminou de mastigar a comida lentamente, tentando ao mesmo tempo achar a palavra certa - Maravilhoso! Está maravilhoso. Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim?

- Bom, aprendi com a minha mãe - respondeu ele e um pequeníssimo tom triste tomou sua voz. - Por que você acha que sempre fui bom em me infiltrar entre grupos restritos de lobisomens? É difícil para homens esfomeados negarem asilo para alguém que consegue alimentá-los bem.

Ele riu, acompanhado por Harry e depois por Teddy. Mas não teve graça por muito tempo, pois Harry imaginou o quão terrível deveria ser viver num grupo de lobisomens selvagens, quase à margem da sociedade. O talento de Remus na cozinha deveria ser um alívio tão grande que todas as portas lhe eram abertas nos mais restritos grupos. Não era a toa que Dumbledore sempre confiara nele para esse tipo de missão. Para ser um bom espião jamais bastara ser apenas mais um da espécie.

- Que bom que agora você nunca mais vai precisar cozinhar para lobisomens. A não ser que queira - disse Harry. Remus o encarou surpreso, mas o jovem, distraído com a excelente comida, mal reparou. O que Harry verbalizara era tudo o que Remus precisava ouvir, sem nem mesmo saber. Porque aquela frase, simples e despretensiosa, carregara para longe um peso invisível de seus ombros cansados: agora, tudo poderia ser escolha _dele_. Inclusive cozinhar, ou andar com lobisomens, infiltrar-se, ou apenas sentar a mesa de um confortável apartamento na periferia de Londres e desfrutar um almoço com seu fillho e com Harry. Quase como se... como se... fossem felizes. Uma família.

Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a comer. Mal chegara e já estava pensando em família. A Harry havia sido imposta uma condição de solitário, assim como ao próprio Remus. Ambos em uma idade em que não poderiam fazer nada para se protegerem. Ambos encontraram amigos que clarearam seus dias e ambos perderam a única chance que já tiveram de serem felizes e terem o que poderia ser chamado de família. Remus perdera isso duas vezes, quase consecutivas. Mesmo assim, mesmo com todas essas cicatrizes em comum, não era para tanto, era? Só porque Harry parecia entendê-lo de forma tão natural, não significava que formariam uma família. Ou mesmo que conseguissem curar a solidão um do outro.

E, de fato, o molho estava excelente. Era melhor se concentrar em comer antes que perdesse a fome em inúteis conjecturas.

* * *

**N/A:** Só a primeira amostra do que ainda está por vir! Não sei se avisei, mas essa história é compridinha, ok? Não muito, eu acho, no entanto não é para ser uma short.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** Umbreon-chan, _Gabriela P. M._, Moe Greenishrage, _Hyuuki_.


	4. Capítulo Terceiro

**Capítulo Terceiro**

- Você está namorando?

- Ein?

- Perguntei se está namorando.

- Por que isso, assim, do nada?

- Porque você parou de fazer serão, volta cedo para casa, não pega mais todo o caso que aparece na sua frente, não briga mais por qualquer coisa, anda rindo fácil e agora tem até horário certo para sair correndo apressado do trabalho. Isso só pode ser mulher no pedaço.

Harry riu, porque agora achava muito mais fácil rir.

- Vicky, você está se formando no curso de auror, não no de psicobruxo - respondeu pegando o casaco do suporte ao lado da mesa e consultando o relógio. Realmente, estava quase ficando atrasado.

Vicky Barnes encarou-o ainda mais intensamente, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, o rosto fino em uma muda expressão de interrogação. Harry quase conseguia ver sua cabeça trabalhando a mil, formulando hipóteses.

- Você não vai desistir, não é? - perguntou Harry só para testar. Vicky moveu uma sobrancelha em resposta. Não, ele não ia não. - Ok, cara, eu conto! - Exclamou exasperado, tentando colocar o casaco, prendendo um botão da blusa na aba dele no processo e tentando soltá-lo - Meu afilhado está morando comigo, junto com o pai dele. Fiquei de buscá-lo no colégio já que meu compadre não pode ir hoje. Então não posso me atrasar, prometi a Remus que não deixaria Teddy esperando. Algo a ver com trauma infantil, sei lá.

- Nenhuma mulher? - perguntou Vicky quase decepcionado, descruzando os braços, ombros caídos. Harry confirmou dando de ombros. - Cara, você é _tão_ sem graça!

- Oh, muito obrigado - respondeu ficando mal humorado e passando pelo parceiro em direção à porta do QG. Primeiro Vicky se intromete em sua vida sem ser chamado, então ainda reclamava! Como se tivesse o completo direito. Harry bufou ao passar pela saída.

- Mas isso é tão estranho... - continuou o outro, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry, que já ia longe, e mesmo assim, ouvia. - Todos os sinais de paixão estão aí...

Harry franziu o cenho com essa última afirmação, se é que a ouvira direito. De qualquer forma, preferiu não dar atenção a Vicky, ele sempre criava as teorias mais mirabolantes. Tudo bem, esse até era o forte dele em uma missão, pensar nas mais diversas possibilidades e evitar falhas ou previsibilidade, mas quando trazia isso para o cotidiano, Harry achava que era um desastre.

Acelerou pelo corredor sorrindo e cumprimentando rapidamente os conhecidos que passavam por ele no caminho até o elevador. Era hora da saída da maioria dos funcionários, por isso o elevador estava cheio e, ao chegar no andar do Átrio, havia uma fila para sair do Ministério. Desde a Grande Guerra havia sido proibido aparatar ali, então continuava o mesmo esquema de sair em determinados locais onde poderiam se dispersar e aparatar. Harry olhou para o relógio e depois, zangado, para a fila de bruxos. Por que eles precisavam ser tão lentos?

- Hey, Potter! - exclamou alguém atrás dele.

Harry se virou e deu de cara com Percy sorrindo de forma pomposa. Tentou sorrir de volta cordialmente. Não foi muito bem sucedido. Sempre que Percy o encontrava queria conversar sobre alguma coisa infinitamente chata e longa, alguma discussão burocrática, como se Harry se importasse de verdade. Droga, ele não tinha tempo para isso agora.

- Ora, o que você está fazendo nessa fila? - perguntou Percy, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que estendia e apertava a mão de Harry.

- Esperando a vez de ir embora - respondeu encarando Percy sem saber se aquela pergunta havia sido séria.

Ok, ela vinha de Percy, não poderia ser uma piada.

- Que besteira! - exclamou Pery sacudindo a mão como se espantasse uma mosca. Agarrou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou para fora da fila. Nesse momento, todos já estavam olhando para os dois. Harry sentiu o sangue subindo ao rosto. Percy estava passando dos limites.

- Escuta, Percy, estou realmente com pressa, então... - tentou dizer, mas Percy parecia surdo a seus protestos. Continuou arrastando-o pelo braço, não para longe da fila, como imaginou inicialmente, mas para o começo desta.

- Abram espaço, por favor - disse Percy espantando as pessoas no começo da fila para longe. Elas o olharam indignadas, mas ele não se abalou. - É Harry Potter que está aqui - disse em resposta e finalmente as pessoas desviaram para olhar o rosto do bruxo mais conhecido de toda a Grã-Bretanha.

Harry tentou sorrir sem graça, dando de ombros.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou em um sussurro zangado para Percy.

- Passando na frente da fila. Isso não é óbvio? - respondeu Percy como se Harry fosse a pessoa que não estava fazendo sentido ali.

- Olá, Potter! - exclamou a mulher que seria a primeira da fila, mudando o semblante zangado para um sorriso ansioso. Ela trabalhava onde mesmo? Seu rosto não era estranho. Harry fez uma busca rápida por sua mente atrás de uma referência. Percy não ajudava tentando empurrá-lo.

- Oi, Amis! Como vão os outros obliviadores? – perguntou ele se lembrando de onde a conhecia.

- Ah, o pessoal vai b...

- Com licença. É Harry Potter! – disse Percy fazendo com que a mulher abrisse caminho a força. Ela lhe lançou uma olhar desaprovador enquanto Harry era empurrado para dentro da sala.

- Percy, que droga você acha que está fazendo?! – perguntou Harry finalmente se desvencilhando do aperto em seu braço. – Aquelas pessoas est...

- De nada – respondeu Percy olhando-o com um de seus sorrisos pomposos e um olhar maroto que parecia quase paradoxal nele.

- O que...

- Você estava com pressa, eu te ajudei – disse ele entrando em um dos vasos sanitários enquanto Harry ficava momentaneamente sem palavras.

- Mas eu não...

- De nada, Potter – repetiu Percy dando a descarga e desaparecendo. Harry quis ir atrás dele socá-lo. Porém, se sentia levemente envergonhado. De fato, Percy Weasley o ajudara. Não que ele quisesse ou houvesse pedido, mas...

- Não suporto mais esse Weasley, que Arthur me pedoe. Ele sempre dá um jeito de furar a fila com seus "amigos grandões" – disse Elizabeth Amis entrando pela porta com um ar ranzinza.

Harry deu de ombros e tentou sorrir em tom de desculpas, enquanto se adiantava para um dos vasos.

- Mande um abraço para o pessoal do Departamento Obliviador para mim, Amis.

- Claro, Potter – respondeu a mulher voltando a sorrir-lhe. Harry puxou a descarga.

O box do ministério sumiu enquanto ele se sentiu rodopiar e um novo, com aspecto de banheiro público trouxa, apareceu à sua frente. Harry saiu de dentro da privada, olhou outra vez no relógio e andou apressado para fora. Continuou no ritmo acelerado até o beco de onde sempre desaparatava. Felizmente não encontrou ninguém nem no caminho, nem no beco. Deu uma olhada em volta só para se certificar de que não havia nenhum trouxa por perto e desaparatou.

Depois de ser sugado e centrifugado, seus joelhos apenas se dobraram minimamente com o impacto do novo chão. Era outro beco, dessa vez claro e simpático, cheio de janelas que davam para as janelas dos dois prédios adjacentes. Um gato miou estridentemente atrás de Harry e depois saiu correndo derrubando uma lata de lixo. Olhou em volta apenas por condicionamento dos treinos de auror, certificando-se de que ninguém o havia visto, então, seguiu seu caminho.

A escolinha de Teddy ficava do outro lado da praça em frente ao beco onde Harry aparatara. Ele correu por ela assustando pombos e pedindo desculpas nem um pouco sinceras às crianças e aos velhinhos que alimentavam as aves.

O colégio era fácil de identificar, mesmo que fosse um prédio discreto e não tivesse nenhuma identificação chamativa: estava rodeado de pais, mães, crianças e principalmente, era de onde vinham os gritos infantis mais estridentes. Pelo que Harry pôde perceber, chegara bem, meio em cima da hora, mas não estava _realmente_ atrasado.

Viu Teddy quando ainda estava do outro lado da rua. Ele era uma pequena cabeça azul turquesa encostada nas grades, olhando as pessoas do lado de fora desinteressado. Harry sorriu ao vê-lo. Ele e Remus haviam pedido ao menino que tentasse o máximo possível controlar seus poderes metamorfomagos. Aparentemente, Teddy estava conseguindo. Havia quase uma semana que estava na nova escolinha e não recebera nenhum aviso estranho de nenhum pai ou da direção. Claro, quando ainda estavam procurando por uma escola, Remus fez questão de só colocar Teddy em uma que aceitasse as cores de cabelo diferente do menino. Como desculpa, dissera aos trouxas que o menino usava tintas que saíam na água. Sendo assim, Teddy tinha liberdade de escolher como sairia de casa, desde que não mudasse a cor enquanto estivesse na escola. E mesmo com os cabelos coloridos, era perceptível o quanto o garoto se parecia com o pai. Os olhos naturais dele tinham o mesmo tom âmbar, os mesmos cílios compridos. Mas o sorriso e o pequeno nariz arrebitado eram de Tonks. Além do castanho escuro do cabelo sem metamorfomagia, que herdara igualmente da mãe.

Teddy só viu Harry quando ele estava acabando de atravessar a rua. Imediatamente seu semblante desinteressado deu espaço a um grande sorriso.

- Tio Harry! – gritou feliz, desencostando-se da grade e correndo na direção do portão.

Harry chegou na entrada do colégio no exato momento em que o afilhado, esbaforido e empurrando pernas de pessoas que exclamaram surpresas e depois divertidas, saia pelo portão.

- Oi, Teddy – cumprimentou Harry oferecendo a mão para ele. – Como foi o seu dia?

- Bem legal! – exclamou o menino ajeitando a bolsa em seu ombro enquanto quase saltitava pelo caminho até a praça. – A Professora Johnson ensinou a fazer uma rosa de papel e a Emilia comeu cola depois espirrou tudo pelo nariz. Aí ela teve que ser lavada na enfermaria. E no recreio jogamos futebol. É muito divertido!

Harry riu da empolgação do menino, levando-o até a barraca de sorvete. Estava virando uma espécie de costume dos dois sempre que Harry vinha buscá-lo. Era Remus quem geralmente iria até lá, porém, com a busca de emprego, nem sempre podia, o que na verdade significava que ele buscara Teddy na escola apenas duas vezes.

O garoto continuou contando os eventos mais interessantes do dia até irem se sentar em um dos bancos da praça e sua pequena boca ficar preenchida pelo picolé de limão, seu favorito. Por um momento nenhum dos dois falou nada, e Harry ficou com um sentimento estranho percorrendo seu corpo, como um leve calor confortável e uma sensação de que aquilo era absurdamente legal. Sentar em uma praça, observar as pessoas a sua volta enquanto tomava um picolé de uva e sentava ao lado do afilhado, que acabara de sair do colégio e se lambuzava com o doce.

- Tio... – chamou Teddy com uma voz tímida. Harry se virou para ele, incentivando-o a prosseguir. O menino deu uma longa lambida no picolé enquanto observava distraído a pracinha à frente. – Por que você não me adota?

Harry sorriu para o afilhado.

- Porque você já tem um pai. Um muito bom.

- Eu sei, mas a Lizzy, que é uma menina da minha turma, estava falando para a professora que a mãe Holly ia buscá-la hoje, aí o Nate começou a rir dela porque ela chamou a mãe pelo nome, aí todo mundo riu também, mas a Lizzy disse que tem que chamar assim se não eles não iam saber que mãe era, porque ela tem duas mães e todo mundo ficou "ooooh" com isso e o Mike disse que era muito legal, mas o Timmy disse que preferia dois pais porque mães são muito chatas e a Rose perguntou para a professora como fazia para ter duas mães e a professora mandou todo mundo ficar quieto e sentar em roda e começou a falar que era normal, mas que a gente tinha que ficar feliz com nosso pai e nossa mãe, ou nossas mães ou nossos pais e que o importante é ser amado e cuidado e ser feliz. E daí ela falou sobre adoção, que é quando alguém ama muito muito muito uma criança e quer ter filho, e eu não entendi bem a diferença, mas a professora disse que só casais de mamãe e papai podem ter filhos dos dois, mas mesmo assim eles podiam escolher uma criança de um banco de crianças e seria o mesmo que ter elas. Eu não entendi o que é isso de ter as crianças. Eles plantam elas ou algo assim? Bem, ela disse que mesmo uma mãe e um pai, o pai pode não ser o pai que fez a criança, ou a mãe pode não ser a mãe que fez a criança, mas eles adotam a criança como filha. Então eu tava pensando que já que não tenho mais mãe, você podia me adotar e ser meu papai Harry. Ia ser muito legal e você e o papai Remus já moram juntos e são felizes e me amam. Quer dizer, você me ama, né? Então poderia me adotar. Ia ser _tão_ legal!

Harry ficou olhando embasbacado para Teddy, sem saber exatamente o que dizer e pego de surpresa pela ideia do menino.

- Er... – começou ele ajeitando os óculos na ponte do nariz – Teddy, eu e Remus não somos um casal. É preciso ser um casal para eu te adotar – disse Harry franzindo a testa sem na verdade saber como responder aquilo para uma criança de quatro anos.

- Mas vocês moram juntos, como todo papai e mamãe, e mamãe e mamãe e papai e papai. A Katie disse que o papai e mamãe dela nem moram juntos!

- Eu sei, Teddy, mas é que... – e Harry ficou sem saber como explicar a diferença entre os casos. Claro, se a pergunta tivesse vindo de um adolescente ou mesmo um adulto, seria fácil. Mas para uma criança de quatro anos... – Acho que seu pai não ia gostar muito da ideia de ter que dividir você com outro pai – respondeu Harry sorrindo com a saída que conseguiu achar.

- Mas ele já me divide com você – respondeu Teddy em um tom de obviedade. – Você não gosta de mim, tio Harry? Não quer ser meu pai?

- N-não é isso, Teddy – respondeu Harry começando a sentir as mãos suando de nervosismo. Olhou em volta na praça atrás de algo que o ajudasse. Talvez uma distração para o menino, quem sabe? – Gosto muito de você e adoraria ser seu pai, mas... você tem que entender que Remus e eu não somos como... como as mães dessa sua amiguinha, nós somos só amigos e...

- Você já é meu padrinho, só mais um pouco e vira só pai – choramingou Teddy e Harry sentiu uma enorme onda de pânico tomando conta de seu corpo.

- Teddy, vamos fazer assim, quando chegarmos em casa, falamos com o Remus sobre isso e ele decide o que fazer, pode ser?

Teddy maneou a cabeça tristemente e olhou para os próprios pés, quase como se Harry tivesse dito que não gostava nem um pouco dele.

- E se Remus topar a idéia, eu vou adorar ser seu pai. Vai ser uma honra – acrescentou passando o braço envolta do ombro do menino e sorrindo para ele. Teddy o olhou com seus grandes olhos âmbar e sorriu de volta mostrando todos os dentes.

- Promete?

- Prometo – respondeu Harry sorrindo aliviado por ter conseguido reverter a situação. – Agora termine o seu sorvete antes que ele derreta todo na sua mão.

E assim, Harry sobreviveu à primeira pergunta desconcertante de uma criança. E o mais estranho é que, apesar de tê-lo deixado sem jeito e angustiado, depois que a sensação passou, sobrou um certo conforto e uma noção muito clara de que na verdade ele amaria ser o pai de Teddy.

Depois de tomarem o sorvete e Harry limpar os braços e o rosto do menino – que haviam ficado completamente sujos do doce -, seguiram juntos via transporte trouxa até Londres, onde encontrariam Remus após sua entrevista de emprego. Harry achou que seria uma boa ideia, afinal, se Remus fosse empregado poderiam comemorar os três, e caso não fosse, poderiam ao menos animá-lo e não deixá-lo desistir tão fácil.

O sol começava a se pôr no Tamisa e Harry estava parado dentro da estação Embankment, ao lado de uma das grandes e altas janelas de vidro, observando o rio com Teddy sentado em seus ombros. A água turvada refletia aqueles belos tons de dourado de um céu que começava a ficar rosado no horizonte. O menino estava muito quieto, apoiando o queixo na cabeça de Harry, que apesar de achar todo aquele silêncio curioso, perguntou-se se o afilhado não estava apenas ansioso pelo pai. Harry não fazia idéia do quanto Teddy compreendia ou deixava de compreender sobre importância para Remus de conseguir um emprego.

O sol começava realmente a se esconder atrás dos prédios quando uma figura parou ao lado dos dois.

- Papai! – gritou Teddy se jogando de cima de Harry, que levou um susto e acabou cambaleando um pouco, com medo do menino cair no chão. Porém, Teddy acabou caindo direto no pescoço de Remus, que sorriu para o filho, evidenciando algumas rugas que começavam a nascer ao redor dos olhos.

- Remus! – foi a vez de Harry exclamar contente, batendo no ombro do amigo. – E aí, como foi a reunião?

O homem, ainda abraçado ao filho, sorriu tristemente para o jovem. Não precisou dizer mais nada, Harry entendeu a mensagem e sorriu de volta para o amigo. Os dois sabiam que aquela luta não seria fácil, por isso Harry apenas apertou o ombro de Remus e disse com simplicidade:

- Vamos para casa.

Juntos, os três se dirigiram para a plataforma, pois já estava quase na hora do trem sair.

Na viagem, nenhum dos dois falou muito, e Teddy, parecendo ávido por distrair o pai, começou a contar seu dia e suas histórias do colégio. Harry ficou aliviado ao perceber que a história da adoção aparentemente havia escapado ao menino, que passou a contar outras peripécias sobre a menina que comeu cola, e o menino que passou o dia todo com o nariz borrado de rosa graças à aula de pintura e ganhou o apelido de Rudolph, mas não entendeu até o final do dia, quando a inspetora mandou ele limpar o nariz.

Harry e Remus riam das duas histórias, que levaram a viagem toda (que não era longa) para ser contada. Quando desceram na estação deles, Teddy foi andando serelepe, de mãos dadas com Remus de um lado e Harry do outro, continuou falando incessantemente e se pendurava vez ou outra nos dois para pular quadrados mais escuros no chão.

Ao chegarem em casa, cumpriram todos os rituais da recém criada rotina. Harry levou Teddy para tomar banho enquanto Remus foi para a cozinha preparar o jantar. No banheiro, Harry abriu as as torneiras, esperando a banheira encher enquanto ajudava Teddy a tirar a roupa.

- Sou um grande pesquisador de água – disse Teddy com uma voz caracturicada de seriedade. Ele fez uma leve careta e seus cabelos começaram a ficar grisalhos, junto com as sobrancelhas. Harry riu, o menino começava a parecer um mini-velho.

- Certo, sr. Grande-pesquisador-aquático, hora de entrar no seu ambiente – disse ele ajudando o menino, que assumira uma carranca engraçada de seriedade, a entrar na banheira.

- Sou pesquisador de sereianos! – disse ele esticando a mão na direção da bancada ao lado da banheira, onde antigamente ficavam apenas alguns vidros de shampoo e o sabonete, mas que agora estava abarrotado de brinquedos. Entendendo a mensagem do afilhado, Harry pegou o brinquedo favorito deste: uma miniatura de sereiano que, ao ser posto na água, ficava nadando em volta da pessoa enquanto cantava. Claro, a canção só poderia ser ouvida com a cabeça dentro d'água.

Teddy pegou o brinquedo, feliz, e mergulhou-o com força na água, como se o sereiano tivesse acabado de dar um enorme salto.

- Veja só como ele nada! – exclamou ainda dentro do personagem do pesquisador arrastando o brinquedo de um lado para o outro.

Harry sorriu, arregaçou as mangas e, pegando o vidro de shampoo do menino, ficou de joelhos ao lado dele enquanto ele continuava fazendo seu sereiano mergulhar e vir à tona repetidas vezes.

- Agora, veja como é interessante esse salto mortal triplicado, enquadraro, mortífero morto! – praticamente gritou o menino, girando o boneco no ar diversas vezes antes de enfiá-lo na água com estrondo. Dessa vez foi tão forte que acabou espirrando água em Harry.

- Argh, Teddy! Cuidado, você vai me molhar todo desse jeito! – reclamou o homem com as mãos sujas de espuma impossibilitando-o de pegar uma toalha.

Teddy olhou-o de forma peralta, com um sorriso maroto que Harry reconheceu na hora.

- Yah! – gritou Teddy batento a mão na água e espirrando-a para cima de Harry, que caiu para trás.

- Teddy! – exclamou ele em um tom que pretendia ser de aviso, mas acabou saindo risonho.

O menino fez um olhar de desentendido e bateu as duas mãos contra a água, com ainda mais força. Dessa vez Harry estava pronto, se pôs de pé em um salto e correu para o outro lado da banheira, de onde jogou água em Teddy de volta.

E foi assim que, minutos mais tarde, encharcado e exausto após o fim da guerra d'água, Harry não conseguiu negar o convite do afilhado para se juntar ao banho. Os dois sentaram um de frente para o outro na banheira enquanto Harry tentava ensaboar Teddy, que ainda brincava de pesquisador com seu sereiano, mas que pedira também o brinquedo de mini-lula, outra peça mágica que ao ser posta na água ficava nadando. Com o diferencial de que vez ou outra a lula gostava de se agarrar em algo. Teddy adorava porque ela grudava geralmente em sua perna ou seu braço, mas o brinquedo acabou gostando da bunda de Harry e sempre dava um jeito de se grudar ali quando ele se distraía tentando terminar o banho do afilhado.

Quando os dois, limpos e cheirosos, saíram finalmente do banho e acabaram de se vestir, a comida estava na mesa. Harry sorriu com o cheiro enquanto ia para a cozinha com Teddy.

- Nossa, Remus, assim não vou querer que você vá embora nunca. Tem certeza de que não quer morar aqui para sempre? – perguntou Harry sentindo a barriga roncar em concordância.

Remus sorriu para ele e olhou para Teddy, com o se o estivesse inspecionando.

- Pelo visto você acabou obrigando o tio Harry a tomar banho junto com você, não é? – perguntou Remus em um falso tom acusador para o filho.

- Não papai! Eu não fiz nada. A gente tava só brincando aí o tio Harry quis tomar banho também! – logo se justificou o menino, levando a sério a acusação do pai.

- E pelo visto a brincadeira foi boa, dava para ouvir os gritos dos dois até daqui!

Harry acompanhou Remus na risada e passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados, sentindo o rosto corar. Na verdade, aquilo fora culpa dele próprio, que começara com a guerra d'água, quase como se ele e Teddy fossem as crianças de Remus. E essa ideia mexeu com alguma coisa dentro dele que protestou zangada e ofendida. Ele não era mais criança!

- Bom, só estava tentando dar um bom banho em Teddy – disse tentando se justificar e ainda assim manter o tom ameno.

- Pelo tamanho do sorriso de Teddy, acho que o banho foi bom mesmo – retrucou Remus finalmente se sentando na mesa e sorrindo para Harry, que deu de ombros, ainda sem graça, tentando não parecer infantil.

O jantar transcorreu bem e, passado apenas alguns minutos de conversa amena, Teddy começou a cabecear de sono. Remus, sorrindo carinhoso para o filho, levou-o no colo para o quarto enquanto Harry levava os pratos para a pia, onde com um feitiço (que aprendera com o próprio Remus) fez tudo começar a se lavar sozinho e a se ajeitar em uma pilha organizada. Ele estava ficando bom naquilo.

Isto feito, foi até o armário embaixo da pia, onde guardava uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo para ocasiões especiais, como quando algum caso difícil se resolvia ou quando Ron vinha comemorar alguma excelente venda da Gemialidades. Estava esperando usá-la apenas quando Remus conseguisse o emprego, porém, esta era a quarta tentativa do lincantropo e Harry achou que era uma boa idéia usá-la agora para animar um pouco os ânimos. Qualquer coisa, no dia seguinte ele passaria no Beco Diagonal e compraria algo mais refinado, como vinho dos elfos ou algum licor.

Quando Remus retornou do quarto, Harry estava colocando a bebida em dois pequenos copos. As duas únicas outras louças que ele sabia da existência.

- Veja só - disse Remus apoiando-se na porta enquanto observava a atividade de Harry com um brilho de interesse no olhar. - Quem diria que você teria exatamente o que estou precisando?

Harry sorriu para o amigo, pegou os dois copos já cheios em uma das mãos e a garrafa na outra e começou a se encaminhar até a sala.

- Ah, eu sei bem o que é necessário após um dia duro - respondeu passando por Remus e indo até o sofá.

Harry colocou a garrafa sobre a mesinha de centro e se sentou, oferecendo a Remus um dos copos enquanto ele também se sentava. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e Harry observou o líquido em seu copo. Na verdade, não deveria beber, tinha de voltar ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Mesmo assim, seu instinto de solidariedade estava falando mais alto. Talvez se ele bebesse aos pouquinhos... A seu lado, Remus fez um brinde a nada em específico e entornou o copo de uma só vez, soltando em seguida uma exclamação de prazer.

- Nada como uma dose para amenizar os problemas! - disse apoiando o copo vazio sobre a mesa. Harry sorriu com simpatia e voltou a encarar o próprio copo em dúvida.

- Então, Remus - começou o jovem para se distrair da bebida, - agora que podemos conversar, como foi a entrevista?

- Ah, foi muito boa - respondeu ele colocando mais um pouco de Uísque de Fogo no próprio copo. - Certamente o emprego seria meu.

- _Seria_? - perguntou Harry erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- É, seria. Se eu não fosse um licantropo - completou em um tom leve, porém, seu rosto era muito sério, quase exasperado. - Sabe, Harry, eles estavam praticamente me empregando naquele instante. Até repararem no detalhe na minha ficha, que eu precisava me ausentar pelo menos um dia por mês. "Ué, aqui diz tratamentos médicos. É alguma doença?". Essa é uma boa forma de chamar a coisa, doença. Sabe, seria muito legal se fosse apenas isso, sinto-me fraco, meio mal, então tomo um remédio e passa. Nada de instinto assassino, nada de transformações físicas. Então respondi "Ah não, veja bem, as ausências são por conta da minha licantropia. Mas está tudo bem, compro a poção Mata-Cão dos melhores fornecedores, só preciso me ausentar no primeiro dia da lua cheia, que é sempre o pior". E depois disso, claro, eles recuaram. Não importa essa merda de nova lei contra o preconceito aos licantropos, porque em todo lugar que vou é sempre a mesma coisa. Num momento estão praticamente me dando o emprego, então passam para o típico "nós te mandamos uma coruja". Uma ova que mandam!

E terminando o relato, ele tomou novamente o uísque todo de uma vez. Harry engoliu em seco, bebericando de seu próprio copo enquanto pensava em algo para dizer.

- Filhos da puta preconceituosos - foi tudo que lhe ocorreu.

Funcionou mais ou menos bem, pois Remus olhou para ele de forma curiosa e então começou a rir.

- Essa é uma boa e sucinta forma de colocar as coisas - disse ele pondo mais uísque no próprio copo e erguendo-o para Harry, que ergueu o dele e, inspirado, fez um brinde.

- A todos os filhos da puta preconceituosos, que explosivins queimem suas bundas!

Remus voltou a rir e os dois bateram os copos de leve. Dessa vez Harry acompanhou o amigo e bebeu tudo de um só gole.

- Mas, sabe, Harry - continuou Remus após fazer uma leve careta ao sentir o líquido descendo pela garganta. - Sempre tive total noção de que isso aconteceria. Já estava preparado para muitos nãos antes de um sim.

Harry colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Remus, dando-o leves tapinhas. Não havia muito o que dizer, então, apenas se prestou a ouvi-lo.

- Só que nunca deixa de ser frustrante. Talvez uma parte de mim acreditasse que não fosse ser como antes, que talvez a população mágica finalmente estivesse ficando mais consciente.

- Remus, é só a sua primeira semana procurando emprego - disse Harry tentando ser razoável e ao mesmo tempo consolador.

- Eu sei, eu sei - respondeu ele ainda em um tom frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos e revelando ainda mais fios brancos nas raízes. - É só que... - tentou dizer, mas se perdeu no meio, sem saber o que acrescentar.

- Que você tinha esperanças - completou Harry e Remus o olhou, sorrindo de forma triste.

- Sim - disse dando em seguida um longo suspiro. - Continuo um tolo, não é mesmo?

- Você continua humano. E isso é bom - respondeu Harry apertando o ombro de Remus e sorrindo-lhe de volta por de baixo dos óculos. - Não se preocupe muito Remus, as mudanças podem ser lentas, no entanto, já estão acontecendo. Ao menos isso.

- Você está certo, Harry. Estou sendo imaturo - dizendo isso, Remus passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos, então colocou-a rapidamente sobre a coxa de Harry, como que para chamá-lo a atenção. - Mudando um pouco de assunto, como foi hoje o trabalho?

- Ahm... - começou Harry sem saber muito o que dizer e se esparramando mais pelo sofá. Era sempre estranho falar sobre sua rotina. - Normal. Nada de mais.

- Ainda no caso do contrabando de poções ilícitas? - perguntou Remus lembrando da conversa que tiveram alguns dias atrás, quando Harry chegou exasperado do trabalho.

- Ah, o departamento auror está sim. Porém tiraram o caso de mim. Quer dizer, passaram para um novato - acrescentou ele rapidamente. - Apareceram coisas mais urgentes... - resmungou Harry coçando os olhos por debaixo das lentes. - E também porque disseram que eu estava levando o caso a sério demais.

- Levando a sério _demais_? - perguntou Remus em um tom divertido erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É. "Potter, é só um traficante tolo de poções de nível 1, não um comensal foragido!" - imitou em voz de falsete. - E agora me colocaram num caso mais "urgente".

- Que seria...? - questionou Remus acentuando suas feições ao mesmo tempo curiosas e divertidas.

- Ah, você sabe - resmungou Harry fechando a cara, - ajudar a vigiar lugares completamente desabitados e servir de escolta para bruxos políticos importantes.

Por um segundo Remus apenas encarou-o com a expressão mais curiosa de todas, então, do nada, como uma súbita explosão vinda de águas profundas, caiu na gargalhada. Chegou até a se curvar para trás, encostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Harry tentou ficar de mau humor por ser ele próprio o objeto de riso, porém, ao ver o rosto de seu antigo professor finalmente relaxar completamente do estresse e subitamente parecer mais jovem, ele não pôde evitar sorrir junto.

Apesar de súbita, a gargalhada não durou muito e logo foi reduzida a um riso contido e então Remus já estava se controlando, apertando a ponte do nariz com os dedos.

- Desculpe Harry, mas é que pela cara que você fez ao contar isso... imaginei a cena de você servindo de guarda para algum bruxo pomposo - justificou o mais velho ainda com um ar risonho. - Sei bem como esses homens ditos importantes podem ser terríveis.

- Bom, pelo menos minha história serviu para fazê-lo rir... - disse o jovem tentando retirar de sua fala todo o tom de ressentimento.

- Oh, me desculpe - disse Remus desviando rapidamente o olhar para o próprio copo, que segurava com as duas mãos. - Estava precisando fugir um pouco do estresse, sei que foi um momento inusitado.

Harry sorriu para ele e, pegando a garrafa, encheu o copo de Remus.

- Dessa vez - começou Remus com um ar maroto, - vamos brindar ao seu chefe que acha melhor não levar o trabalho a sério demais.

- Ah, não é bem assim - resmungou Harry sem muita convicção batendo o copo com o de Remus.

Os dois beberam novamente tudo de um gole só. Harry fez uma careta maior e ficou imaginando se conseguiria ir para o trabalho no dia seguinte se ficasse realmente bêbado naquela noite.

- Não se preocupe, conheço uma excelente poção pós bebedeira - disse Remus como se lesse a sua mente.

- Oh, bom saber, pois acho que vou precisar - respondeu colocando o copo sobre a mesa. Por via das dúvidas, encerraria sua atividades alcóolicas por ali.

Então fez-se o silêncio. Não um silêncio incômodo de quem não sabe o que falar, mas um silêncio mútuo de duas pessoas perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. A mente de Harry na verdade vagueava por um mar de nada enquanto ele observava distraído as próprias mãos. Era legal ver como elas se mexiam. As junções, os dedos, tudo em um conjunto harmônico. A mão poderia segurar um copo, uma varinha, um braço de sofá, qualquer objeto. E as mãos poderiam segurar outras, pensou ele admirado, entrelaçando os próprios dedos. As mãos poderiam prender alguém, ou acariciá-lo, ou só tocá-lo de leve, pedindo atenção. E mãos eram do tamanho de um rosto, mais ou menos.

Estava erguendo a própria mão para colocar sobre o rosto quando seus olhos encontraram os de Remus. Ele havia momentaneamente esquecido de que havia outra pessoa na casa, não era mais apenas ele sozinho se embebedando. E Remus o olhava de forma curiosa, aqueles olhos âmbar questionativos. Harry sentiu o próprio rosto corando. Abaixou imediatamente as mãos e sorriu para o outro homem. Ficou pensando no que dizer, e se deveria dizer algo. Estava tão acostumado a ficar sozinho na própria casa que se esquecera de que quando há companhia, deve-se controlar os momentos de epifania interiores. Então o momento de explicar passou. Porque o olhar de Remus não era criticamente questionativo. Era mais avaliativo, como se estivesse observando Harry muito além de seu pequeno surto, estava observando a si mesmo. Harry ficou confuso com isso e olhou de volta para Remus. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ficaram. Pelo simples ato de ficar, não se desviaram. Harry sentiu a boca abrindo levemente, como quando ele se perdia em pensamentos tentando solucionar um caso, e recebeu como resposta um olhar ainda curioso de Remus.

Era como uma competição. Qual deles encontraria a resposta primeiro? No entanto, Harry tinha a nítida impressão de que Remus já tinha a resposta, estava apenas hesitando em trazê-la a tona. Então o jovem simplesmente parou de pensar e voltou ao seu nada mental, apenas vendo os reflexos de cores naqueles tons de castanho vibrante. O amarelo da lâmpada parecia ficar mais vívido ali, e estavam tão brilhantes e reflexivos que ele tinha certeza de que se pudesse se aproximar só mais um pouco, conseguiria ver o próprio reflexo. Será?

Só saberia se tentasse, então se inclinou para a frente, olhando fundo nos olhos de Remus atrás do próprio reflexo. Viu surgir ali o cenário atrás de si. A parede, o quadro, uma cadeira. Então, cabelos espetados e um nariz parecendo grande demais junto com dois óculos absurdos. Ele sorriu. Era uma daquelas imagens engraçadas e distorcidas, como as das colheres de sopa.

- Harry...?

As sobrancelhas em cima dos olhos se moveram, estreitando um deles e parecendo confusas. Harry voltou a se afastar e o rosto inteiro de Remus surgiu no seu campo de visão. Os olhos eram fantásticos, definitivamente. Porém, nada seriam se não fosse a moldura do rosto. O nariz reto, levemente pontudo, o queixo fino, o maxilar forte, as sobrancelhas castanhas, os cabelos lisos e mal cuidados, porém, belos apesar dos fios brancos. Até as pequenas rugas perto da boca e ao redor dos olhos, tudo era imensuravelmente legal.

- Harry...? - repetiu a voz, chamando a atenção dele para aqueles lábios finos e bem delineados. Eram legais também. Emolduravam dentes brancos com caninos levemente avantajados. Não como vampiros em filmes antigos de terror, apenas de forma... charmosa?

- Remus! - exclamou Harry finalmente notando seu ex-professor por inteiro e feliz com isso. Gostava de Remus, definitivamente.

O licantropo ergueu uma mão. Harry voltou a atenção para ela, realmente, eram mecanismos fantásticos. Aqueles dedos finos em uma mão levemente ossuda se aproximaram e Harry ficou pensando no que fariam. Então viu que vinham na direção de seu rosto e ele achou curioso imaginar que logo aquelas pontas de dedo o tocariam, e seria bem de leve, macio, reconfortante. Depois a mão inteira ocuparia sua bochecha, provavelmente. Então ele finalmente compreenderia se uma mão poderia mesmo cobrir um rosto.

Contudo, a mão congelou no meio do caminho. Intrigado, Harry voltou a atenção para o rosto de Remus. Uow, olhos arregalados. Eram maneiros. Aqueles olhos de castanho transparente agora estavam rodeados do branco cheio de pequenas veias e as pálpebras estavam quase redondas, com sobrancelhas em arcos largos. Harry riu tolamente. Remus parecia uma caricatura.

- Desculpe - disse o mais velho em um tom pesado, fazendo Harry pensar sobre o que exatamente ele se desculpava. - Acho que... acho que... vou indo.

Dizendo isso o homem se levantou do sofá, apertando uma mão contra a outra de forma agitada. Engraçado pensar que as mãos agora pareceriam pequenas e encolhidas uma contra a outra mas instantes antes estiveram a um passo de cobrir o rosto inteiro de Harry. O jovem acompanhou o caminhar hesitante de Remus, que parou no meio do caminho, parecendo perdido.

- É a segunda porta à direita - disse Harry imaginando se Remus havia esquecido onde ficava o próprio quarto. - Ah, e boa noite. Durma bem, tenha bons sonhos.

Remus fez um som engraçado e então continuou andando. Em segundos já havia sumido nas sombras do corredor. Harry voltou seu olhar na direção da mesinha de centro e se prendeu na imagem do copo vazio ali apoiado. Era engraçado ver como a luz se refletia no vidro e parecia com a luz refletida por um olho. Porém, vidros eram feitos de areia. Areia, cara! Aquela coisa marrom que gruda entre os dedos do pé quando se vai à praia. E assim ele passou o restinho da noite, até adormecer, minutos mais tarde no próprio sofá, pensando sobre o teto.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu deixo você bater no Harry, se quiser. Ele é lento demais!

Desculpem a demora para postar, tive finais de semana agitados, prometo tentar não atrasar novamente. Um obrigado especial à **Moe Greenishrage** por me lembrar dos meus compromissos. Aguardem o próximo capítulo, acho que o Harry precisa de um pequeno empurrãozinho, né? Veremos...

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** _Freya Black_, Moe Greenishrage, _J. P. Malfoy._, Umbreon-chan, _Freya Jones_, Hyuuki (te ofereço um pouco de insulina para prosseguir :P)


	5. Capítulo Quarto

**Capítulo Quarto**

Harry estava feliz. Era estranho pensar aquilo, porque ele nunca achou que antes não o fosse. Bom, não fora exatamente infeliz, mas agora ele era feliz _de verdade_. Completo. Era assim que se sentia ao estar, por exemplo, andando com Teddy e Remus na rua. O menino com uma mão dada para cada um deles, conversando, pendurando-se, rindo. Parecia tudo muito certo. Como se Harry sempre tivesse sonhado com isso sem saber.

Naquele dia em específico, Harry largara um pouco mais cedo o trabalho e resolveu passar, mesmo sem avisar, no colégio do afilhado. Obviamente, encontrou com Remus lá e os três acabaram indo fazer um lanche em Piccadilly Circus, onde havia uma excelente lanchonete que Harry sempre costumava frequentar quando saía com Ron do trabalho. Claro, na época em que os dois ainda trabalhavam juntos. Fazia alguns meses que Harry não ia lá com o amigo, cada um ocupado com seu próprio mundo, Ron na Loja Gemialidades, Harry como auror. Porém, agora, com Remus e Teddy parecia uma boa coisa.

Assim que chegaram em Piccadilly Circus e sua praça central com um grande chafariz, Teddy soltou-se dos dois e começou a correr atrás dos pombos, chamando a atenção das pessoas na escadaria em volta do chafariz, que no geral sorriam ao ver o pequeno menino feliz correndo e gritando de um lado para o outro. Naquele dia os cabelos de Teddy estavam turquesa, sua cor favorita, faziam-no parecer uma grande mancha azul assustando pombos.

Harry e Remus sorriram para a criança, depois um para o outro e foram se juntar às outras pessoas na escadaria do chafariz. Teddy viria até eles quando finalmente se cansasse e ficasse com fome. Harry sentou-se apoiando o cotovelo no degrau de trás e esticando as pernas, completamente esparramado.

- Então, como vai o trabalho? - perguntou Remus em um tom ameno de quem apenas puxa assunto. - Ainda investigando lugares ermos?

Harry fez uma careta.

- Nem isso tenho feito. Agora estou mais dentro do próprio QG cuidando da parte burocrática.

- Uow, boa sorte - respondeu Remus sorrindo solidário.

- Tudo só porque nunca havia feito um relatório na minha vida. Agora querem que eu faça todos - resmungou Harry coçando o queixo - Odeio fazer relatórios.

- Quase ninguém gosta - respondeu Remus batendo a mão no ombro do jovem que sorriu de volta desalentado.

- Pelo menos Vicky prometeu me ajudar, porque agora não tenho mais como pedir ajuda da Mione - acrescentou com uma voz saudosa. - Se eu pedir, ela é capaz de arrancar minha cabeça fora.

- E com razão! - respondeu Remus rindo. Os dois sabiam muito bem que relatórios aurors eram razoavelmente secretos e não poderiam sair por aí pedindo ajuda a alguém que não fazia parte do QG. Harry deu um sorriso contrafeito. Quem dera Hermione se interessasse pela carreira auror, seria tão mais fácil. Para ele, ao menos.

- Mas e você, Remus, o que conta de novo? - perguntou Harry, desviando o assunto de seu fracasso como escritor de relatórios.

- Uhm, nada de mais - respondeu o mais velho com um tom triste, olhando para o chão. - Sabe, a vida doméstica é até interessante, mas...

- Você sente falta da ação - completou Harry.

- Sim, sinto falta de fazer alguma coisa de útil. Não só para mim, mas para...

- Os licantropos?

- Não só eles...

- A sociedade?

- É, também. Sinto falta de fazer algo que prestes serviços a pelo menos alguém.

- Bom, você arrumando e cozinhando na minha casa presta um serviço danado a mim - respondeu Harry rindo. - Cara, eu nem sabia que meu chão era de madeira!

Remus acompanhou-o na risada, mas logo em seguida desviou o olhar e disse: - Bem, ele não era. Pelo menos não quando cheguei - Harry se virou surpreso e viu que Remus estava corando. - Teddy é alérgico a poeira, e ela se acumula muito fácil em carpetes - acrescentou em tom de desculpa.

Harry ficou um momento em silêncio olhando para Remus, pensativo. O mais velho tentou sustentar o olhar, mas se sentia extremamente intrusivo por ter feito aquilo sem pedir permissão. Teddy não parara de espirrar desde que chegaram na casa e se ele fosse aguardar até a chegada de Harry...

- Acho chão de madeira muito melhor - disse Harry dando de ombros. Estava era intrigado em como Remus colocara o chão de madeira no lugar do carpete. Quer dizer, ele teve de comprar ou montar o chão? Como se substituía uma coisa pela outra? Porém, tinha a leve impressão de que se perguntasse Remus riria de sua completa ignorância, então, ficou calado imaginando como poderia ser.

- Você não está, uhm, zangado nem nada? Não queria abusar da hospitalidade é só que...

- Remus... - interrompeu Harry franzindo o cenho - do que você está falando?

- Bom, eu não pedi sua autorização, mas estava tudo tão desorganizado e...

- Você não pode estar falando sério e se desculpando por me fazer um favor tão grande quanto transformar aquele apartamento em algo habitável.

Sem saber o que dizer, Remus deu de ombros. Sabia que Harry não era do tipo que se importava muito com esse tipo de coisa, porém, não queria se sentir intrusivo ou abusivo como hóspede. Principalmente quando aquele jovem havia feito e continuava fazendo tanto por ele.

- Além do mais, eu disse, agora a casa também é de vocês.

Harry colocou o máximo de sinceridade que conseguiu e olhou diretamente para Remus. Queria que ele entendesse que era assim que Harry se sentia, de verdade. Remus parecia ter entendido isso desde o primeiro dia, porém, Harry não queria deixar resquícios para dúvidas. A casa era agora dele e de Teddy também. E não era por obrigação, era porque Harry gostava muito dos dois e também devia muito a Remus.

- Obrigado - disse o licantropo sorrindo para ele.

- Obrigado você - e dizendo isso Harry passou o braço por sobre o ombro de Remus, puxando-o para um semi-abraço.

E assim os dois ficaram, lado a lado na escadaria do chafariz, observando o pequeno Teddy correr de um lado para o outro. Já haviam surgido algumas outras crianças que brincavam com o menino. Para variar, ele era o centro das atenções dos outros pequenos, sendo que muitos eram até mais velhos. Harry sentiu aquele calor que se alojara em seu peito se ampliar ao perceber que teria muito orgulho daquele menino quando ele crescesse. Sentiu que de alguma forma Remus também estava com a mesma sensação, então os dois trocaram um olhar, um sorriso, e voltaram a atenção para as crianças. Tudo naquele dia parecia tender ao perfeito, mesmo o semi-abraço no qual ficaram até Teddy finalmente desistir de brincar e vir pedir para lanchar.

A lanchonete que Harry sempre frequentava era uma pequena e convidativa já no final de Piccadilly Circus. O que o atraíra para lá da primeira vez fora o cheiro do chá misturado com o do pão fresco. E mesmo agora continuava convidativo como sempre. Remus, Teddy e ele pegaram uma mesa do lado de dentro, já que o dia estava razoavelmente quente, mas tiveram sorte de conseguir ficar na janela, de onde poderiam observar o movimento na rua e serem banhados pelo sol, com a vantagem do ar condicionado. Harry pôde tomar seu chá favorito e Remus exclamou contente ao provar o dele.

- Nossa, senti falta dessa bebida! - disse se justificando após bochechar o chá por um longo tempo, fazendo uma expressão extasiada.

Harry riu, achando divertido a forma quase infantil com que Remus apreciava a bebida.

- Nos outros países as pessoas não tomam chá? - perguntou Harry curioso.

- Ah, tomam sim. Mas nenhum é tão bom quanto o britânico! Ele tem sempre a medida certa de leite. Só um pingo. - disse ele rindo e lambendo os próprios lábios em aprovação. O que fez com que Harry risse ainda mais.

- Mas essa loja aqui é especial, o chá deles é ainda melhor. Não sei o que eles fazem de diferente...

- O especial é que eles fazem o chá da forma como tem que ser feito - respondeu Remus com um tom sério, como se estivessem discutindo política.

- Gosto mais do chá do papai - disse Teddy olhando para o próprio copo, já praticamente vazio, e lambendo os lábios.

Harry e Remus riram do menino.

- Obrigado, querido - disse Remus se abaixando e dando um beijo na testa do filho, que sorriu para ele com todos os dentes à mostra. - Você é um ótimo bajulador.

Harry riu e Teddy fez uma cara confusa de quem não sabia o que "bajulador" significava.

Os três continuaram conversando mais do que comendo ou bebendo chá, até que Teddy começou a ficar entediado de estar parado há tanto tempo em um único lugar. O menino começou a batucar na mesa com o que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos e eventualmente se levantava para correr pela loja. Foi quando ele deu um encontrão com um garçom e quase o fez derrubar a bandeja cheia de peças sujas que Harry e Remus decidiram que era hora de ir, antes que o menino destruísse a lanchonete.

Eles poderiam pegar um metrô ali mesmo em Piccadilly Circus, mas isso significava que teriam depois de pegar um ônibus para deixá-los em casa. Geralmente não era um problema, porém, Harry sugeriu que andassem um pouco mais e fossem até a Charing Cross, onde parava um ônibus que os levaria direto para casa. A vantagem era poder mostrar a Teddy um pouco mais de Londres. Sendo uma bela tarde e os três estando animados, acabaram por concordar em andar um pouco. Logo Teddy voltou a se divertir dando a mão para os dois, pendurando-se neles, pulando ou puxando-os. Tudo a seus olhos parecia imensuravelmente divertido.

Inclusive aquela loja colorida e bonita naquela rua igualmente colorida e divertida na qual entraram após um tempo de caminhada. Mais ainda do que colorida e divertida, a loja vendia sorvetes!

- Aaaaaah, pai! - exclamou o menino puxando os dois homens ao mesmo tempo pela mão na direção da loja. - Eles têm sorveeeeeetes! Oh! Podemos, papai? Podemos? Queria tanto um sorvete. Oh, papai, por favor, só um sorvete! Olha essas bolas grandes e coloridas! Tá calor, um sorvete, siiiiim? - O garoto parecia a beira de um ataque epilético de tão agitado que ficou. Puxou os dois pelo braço insistentemente, pulou e ficou olhando com grandes olhos pidões e molhados, fazendo inclusive beicinho.

Remus olhou para Harry, que olhou para Remus e deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Ok, mas só um sorvete. E nada de choramingar - respondeu Remus olhando sério para o filho.

- Certo! - exclamou Teddy feliz, abrindo um grande sorriso e puxando-os quase saltitante para dentro da loja.

Ao entrarem, Harry, que andara desconfiado desde que vira um homem vestido em roupas de couro brilhante, teve certeza de onde estava. Quer dizer, ele nunca realmente fizera aquele caminho antes, só sabia que por ali conseguiriam chegar na Rua Charing Cross, onde pegariam o ônibus. Mas o fato é que o toldo arco-íris do lado de fora da loja também fora uma dica. Porém, só ao entrar ele percebeu que suas suspeitas tinham fundamento.

Haviam apenas homens na loja. Homens de todos os tipos conversando, rindo, dando as mãos, beijando, sentados no colo um do outro. Como quaisquer casais. Aquela era provavelmente alguma rua gay de Londres. Harry olhou para Remus, em busca de algum ar de surpresa, choque ou simplesmente estranhamento, porém, seu antigo professor continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry percebeu que estava sendo idiota. Quer dizer, por que deveria se importar? Por que achar que entrar em uma loja cujo público alvo era preferivelmente gay merecia mais atenção do que entrar em qualquer outro tipo de loja? Aquilo só seria estranho e mereceria um olhar significativo se ele estivesse com Ron. Porém, Remus era adulto há muito tempo e não tinha motivos para agir como um adolescente bobo e deslumbrado.

Os três foram até o balcão, onde alocaram Teddy em um de suas altas cadeiras de madeira. Logo uma mulher (que Harry sabia que não era uma mulher _de verdade_, porque nenhuma mulher teria um cabelo tão ruivo e chacheado nem lábios tão exageradamente grandes e vermelhos e nem usaria cílios postiços tão compridos) se aproximou para atendê-los com um largo sorriso.

- Olá, em que posso servi-los? - perguntou ela com aquela voz cantada que fez Harry querer rir. Para evitar que isso acontecesse, olhou para o balcão.

- Sorvete! - gritou Teddy animado olhando ansioso para ela.

- E de que sabor, querido? - perguntou a atendente se abaixando e sorrindo carinhosa para ele.

- Uhmmm... - Teddy fez um olhar pensativo infantil que fez o sorriso da mulher ampliar-se - Limão! Quero um de limão!

- Por que não estou surpreso... - comentou Harry sorrindo e rodando os olhos. Teddy sempre pedia sorvetes e picolés de limão.

- Ótima escolha, meu doce - disse a mulher passando a mão pelo cabelo do menino e se virando para ir buscar seu pedido.

Logo ela voltou com um copo vermelho berrante com uma grande bola de sorvete branco com uma cereja vermelha em cima. Teddy lambeu os beiços ao ver a taça à sua frente e a mulher sorriu para ele.

- Vocês têm aqui uma criança muito linda - comentou ela olhando para Harry e Remus.

- Sim, ele é muito especial - disse Remus passando um braço carinhoso pelo ombro do filho.

A garçonete suspirou.

- Acho tão lindo famílias assim! Não sei o que há de errado com o congresso retrógrado desse país, que ainda põe impedimentos para adoção de crianças por pais do mesmo sexo! - disse ela parecendo realmente frustrada com aquilo. - Mas digo uma coisa. A culpa é nossa. Parece que bichas simplesmente não sabem votar!

- Papai Harry disse que vai me adotar - disse Teddy ocupado com seu sorvete, falando de boca cheia.

- Ahm, Teddy... - resmungou Harry ficando vermelho e coçando a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Remus o olhou de forma curiosa.

- Então ele ainda não é de vocês?

- Bom, ele é meu filho biológico... - respondeu Remus.

- Ah, isso explica a semelhança - disse a mulher apertando a bochecha de Teddy com suas mãos manicuradas de longas unhas vermelhas. - Mas... engraçado - comenou ela olhando de Teddy para Harry -, ele tem os seus olhos.

Harry quase engasgou com essa afirmativa e olhou melhor para Teddy. O garoto havia mudado a cor dos olhos para aquele tom de verde característico. De fato, poderia passar facilmente por seu parente.

- São as coincidência da vida - disse a garçonete com um suspiro romântico. - Às vezes algumas pessoas simplesmente foram feitas umas para as outras - disse batendo com uma mão na de Harry e outra na de Remus, ambas apoiadas no balcão.

- Rebecca, cadê meu sanduíche! Pedi ele há meia hora! - gritou uma vozeirona do outro lado da loja.

A travesti rodou os olhos emoldurados pelos grandes cílios e maquiagem pesada.

- Já vai, Richard! - gritou ela com uma voz subtamente masculina, a mão apoiada na cintura de forma petulante. Então virou-se de novo para os três e o sorriso doce voltou a seu rosto - Vocês, queridos, sintam-se à vontade. São uma família muito linda e educada. Diferente de outros clientes daqui - disse ela fuzilando o local de onde viera o grito.

Harry olhou para Remus, sentindo ainda o rosto pegar fogo. Trocaram um olhar mudo e significativo. Nenhum deles se propusera a desfazer o mal entendido e Harry não entendia direito o que estava se passando. Ele queria muito poder formar uma família com Teddy e Remus, só nunca havia pensado direito em como seria. Sempre se imaginara como, bem... como... uma terceira parte. O tio Harry. Era legal também poder ser pai de Teddy, embora padrinho já fosse excelente. Porém, ele nunca havia avaliado aquela estranha possibilidade de ele e Remus serem um casal. Quer dizer, por que pensaria em algo do tipo? Remus era... era... O que Remus era?

Deu um suspiro cansado, sem saber o que pensar e se sentindo confuso. Então uma mão grande e macia encontrou suas costas e se apoiou ali confortavelmente. Harry ergueu os olhos para Remus, que sorria consolador. Harry tentou sorrir de volta, mas não sabia se conseguiria encarar seu ex-professor no momento. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, como se estivessem conversando apenas pelo olhar.

- Terminei! - exclamou Teddy de repente. Os dois homens desviram a atenção um do outro e observaram o menino apoiar a colher com estrondo no balcão.

- Essa foi rápida - comentou Remus. Ele se mexeu, indo atrás de sua carteira, porém, Harry foi mais rápido e tirou algumas notas do bolso pondo-as sobre o balcão.

- É por minha conta - disse bagunçando os cabelos turquesa do afilhado.

- Harry... - começou Remus em um tom de protesto.

- Rebecca! - chamou Harry ignorando-o. - Aqui está o dinheiro - disse apontando para o local onde largara as notas.

A garçonete piscou para eles e mandou um beijo, demonstrando que recebera o recado.

- Voltem sempre, queridos - gritou ela enquanto servia um pedaço de torta para um casal.

Naquele dia, nenhum deles falou muito no caminho de volta para casa. E a verdade é que Harry ficou pensando durante um bom tempo no que acontecera naquela tarde. Um dia teria de finalmente chegar a uma conclusão. E não era fácil.

* * *

**N/A:** As coisas estão esquentando! Harry é lentinho, mas já começou a pensar, o que será que sai disso?

Novamente, desculpem a demora. Faculdade é foda. Não que tenha me atrapalhado, mas eu _esqueci_ de postar já que mal páro no computador finais de semana. Vou tentar não atrasar tanto da próxima vez! Se eu atrasar pode me cobrar :) E o próximo capítulo... tenho a impressão de que vocês vão gostar _muito_.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** _J. P. Malfoy._, Freya Black, _Umbreon-chan_, Hyuuki (hahahaha fiquei até com vontade de fazer um remus puto mesmo. Não sei se nessa fic, mas me deu idéias...), _Nicky Evans_, Moe Greenishrage (nah, queria ter visto o comentário grandão! E obrigado por ter continuado tentando comentar até conseguir 3).


	6. Capítulo Quinto

**Capítulo Quinto**

Era exatamente esse tipo de trabalho que Harry detestava. Só não detestava tanto quanto ter de escrever relatórios. Às vezes (principalmente por aqueles dias) gostava de realizar atividades no próprio QG, tirar férias da agitação frenética das missões externas. Porém, isso não significava que gostava de fazer o que estava fazendo agora: servindo de guarda em uma reunião política.

Simplesmente insuportável ficar em pé por horas, calado, fazendo uma cara ameaçadora, rondando uma sala cuja conversa principal envolvia coisas completamente desinteressantes e desimportantes (para ele). Pelo menos dessa vez Harry achava que sua presença ali valia algo. Estava servindo de guarda para o Ministro da Magia em pessoa. E Harry gostava de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Isso salvava um pouco seu humor.

A congregação estava durando agora três dias e, com sorte, este era o último. Pelo menos era o que previa o cronograma. As coisas pareciam estar indo bem, então era provável que tudo acabasse logo. Ninguém mais parecia ter paciência para chegar às oito horas da manhã e ficar até mais ou menos as onze da noite. Principalmente Harry, que acordava às seis para ir buscar Shacklebolt e escoltá-lo até o local. Na noite anterior estivera tão cansado que nem ao menos fora para casa: o ministro oferecera um quarto vago para que Harry não precisasse acordar tão cedo. Basicamente, o jovem não falava com Remus e Teddy há alguns dias, e isso o estava afetando de forma assustadoramente profunda. Neste dia, o último, não pudera ao menos espiar os dois pela porta do quarto, apenas pelo prazer de vê-los e sentir aquele calor gostoso no peito. Harry estava mais mal humorado do que o normal, como puderam perceber os outros bruxos que chegaram a reclamar da criteriosidade de Potter ao revistá-los.

- É meu trabalho - respondeu ele sem se preocupar em parecer simpático.

Agora que a noite chegara, Harry começou a relaxar um pouco mais, ou melhor, ficar distraído. Pensava em como queria estar em casa e imaginava se encontraria pelo menos Remus acordado. Sentia falta de conversar com ele. Sentia falta de poder dar atenção a Teddy e estava realmente curioso para saber como foram seus dias na escola, se ainda estava tudo bem com os dois. Tentava se reconfortar dizendo a si mesmo que se algo acontecesse, Remus não hesitaria em mandar uma coruja. Mas... será que não hesitaria mesmo?

Harry deu uma longa olhada pela sala, em busca de qualquer sinal de alerta, porém, seus instintos diziam com muita certeza que aquela reunião não corria perigo. Sem muito mais o que fazer e querendo se distrair de todos aqueles sentimentos de saudade que o abarcavam, virou-se na direção da janela e ficou observando o grande e suntuoso jardim que enfeitava a mansão na qual o evento estava sendo sediado.

- Particularmente gosto das estátuas perto da roseira - disse Vicky parando ao lado de Harry. - São expressivas.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, desinteressado. Na verdade, queria que Vicky fosse embora, não estava muito para conversas. Queria apenas ficar no seu próprio e particular silêncio.

- Geez! - suspirou Vicky não dando sinal de notar a ranzinzisse do parceiro - Essa lua cheia sempre me faz sentir apaixonado.

- O quê? - exclamou Harry subitamente alerta, virando-se para Vicky de olhos arregalados e então olhando para o céu. Lá estava ela, uma grande, brilhante e prateada lua cheia observando-o e banhando etereamente o jardim. Como ele não a havia notado antes?

- Sei lá, gosto de luas cheias - respondeu Vicky de forma simplista. - Elas sempre parecem ainda mais bonitas no primeiro dia do ciclo. Então sinto uma paixão por nada em específico e...

- Merda! - exclamou Harry zangado, frustrado e querendo bater a própria cabeça contra o adobe da parede.

Como ele pôde esquecer? Era uma das noites mais importantes para Remus e ele nem ao menos estava lá para apoiá-lo, nem ao menos pudera dizer nada. Que tipo de amigo era? E se Remus tivesse esquecido a poção Mata-Cão? Será que ele tinha dinheiro para comprá-la no Beco Diagonal? Harry deixara há dois dias o dinheiro para as compras de casa, mas e se... e se Remus também tivesse esquecido? E se ele atacasse Teddy? Merda!

Harry se movimentou agitado. Ele tinha de dar o fora dali, ir para casa e...

- Harry, cara, tudo bem? - perguntou Vicky colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. - Você está pálido...

- Tô, tô bem sim - respondeu Harry sentindo um embrulho no estômago e se afastando de Vicky. Olhou em volta atrás de uma rota de fuga, percorrendo rapidamente os olhos pela sala e todas as suas portas, imaginando que desculpa daria para sair correndo dali.

Então seus olhos encontraram os profundos e negros olhos de Kingsley Shacklebolt e ele subitamente sentiu uma onda de racionalidade. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Remus viajara durante _anos_ apenas com Teddy. Era licantropo desde a infância e jamais esqueceria sua poção, principalmente se a vida do filho dependesse disso. Até onde sabia, Remus havia esquecido apenas uma vez de tomá-la, anos atrás quando Harry tinha ainda treze anos. E naquele dia ele tivera um bom motivo para tal deslize: vira no Mapa do Maroto o nome de dois grandes amigos do passado, sendo que um deles deveria estar morto. Seria um choque para qualquer um. _Hoje_ era impossível ele ter esquecido. Remus era muito cuidadoso, Harry sabia disso.

Respirou mais um pouco e começou a andar pela sala para se distrair. Se ficasse parado tinha certeza que surtaria. Era melhor ocupar a mente com o trabalho. Ainda eram oito horas da noite e ele teria de aguentar ao menos mais três horas antes de conseguir sair. Remus com certeza consideraria uma ofensa pessoal se Harry largasse o trabalho de proteger o ministro da magia para ir ver se ele tomara a poção. Provavelmente acharia que ele não confiava nele como homem, licantropo e pai. É só que... bem, Harry também tinha imaginado que particularmente nessa primeira noite pudesse estar ao lado do amigo, dando suporte e mostrando que ele não precisava mais se sentir como um lobo solitário.

- Harry - chamou uma voz profunda que reconheceu imediatamente como a voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Ministro - cumprimentou se virando com um salto. Levara um susto, tão submerso que estava em seus próprios pensamentos. Sentiu imediatamente o rosto corar, embora tenha tentado evitar. Shacklebolt provavelmente ficaria pensando que ele não recebera um treinamento auror adequado.

- Há alguma coisa o incomodando? - perguntou o homem observando-o atentamente.

- Ahm, não é nada relacionado à reunião - resmungou Harry. Como Shacklebolt continuasse a encará-lo, prosseguiu: - É que hoje é a primeira noite da lua cheia, e com Remus lá em casa, fico preocupado. Com Teddy, sabe.

- Remus? Remus Lupin? Ele está de volta à Grã-Bretanha? - perguntou o ministro erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É, ele voltou - respondeu Harry querendo morder a própria língua por ter deixado escapar aquela informação. Remus não havia pedido segredo nem nada, porém, talvez não quisesse que os outros soubessem de sua volta. - Ele está lá em casa - acrescentou. Já que havia dito que Remus voltara, não custava nada explicar porque sabia da informação e porque estava preocupado com a transformação do licantropo.

Shacklebolt ainda olhou Harry por um longo tempo, ruminando aquela informação. Harry continuou se sentindo sem jeito. E se a volta de Remus fosse um segredo? Quer dizer, ele estava em sua casa agora há três semanas e Harry não havia falado nem com Ron, nem com Hermione sobre o assunto, o que dirá para o ministro da magia. Contudo, na verdade aquilo só acontecera porque não via nenhum dos amigos há um bom tempo, cada um ocupado com sua própria carreira. Hermine mandara na semana anterior um memorando chamando o amigo para almoçar, porém Harry estava no meio de um relatório e teve que declinar o convite.

- Bom, não se preocupe - disse Shacklebolt pegando novamente o jovem de surpresa com sua voz ressoante. - A reunião já está quase acabando e vou tentar dar um gás nela.

Harry olhou para o ministro surpreso e agradecido. Quase se aproximou e beijou-lhe a mão.

- Muito obrigado, ministro. Muito obrigado! - sorriu e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentiu-se aliviado.

Shacklebolt sorriu-lhe de volta, porém, logo seu semblante voltou a ficar pensativo. Fez um aceno rápido de cabeça e se virou para seu lugar à mesa. O bruxo que havia pedido um curto intervalo acabara de voltar do banheiro.

Como prometido, a reunião não durou muito mais do que uma hora. O ministro fez um discurso de encerramento e sua voz grave ecoou por todo o recinto. Os outros bruxos pareciam beber de suas palavras, no entanto, Harry não ouviu nem um terço do que foi dito, ainda ansioso para ir logo embora. Após todos se cumprimentarem e parabenizarem, Shacklebolt pediu desculpas e disse que teria de partir imediatamente para resolver problemas particulares e recusando educadamente a bebida trazida por um elfo-doméstico. Harry achou que poderia realmente tê-lo beijado por ter sido tão legal. Contudo, contentou-se apenas com um aperto no braço do ministro ao desaparatarem juntos.

- Muito obrigada mesmo, Kingsley - disse ele ao chegarem em frente a casa de Shacklebolt, despindo-se do papel de auror e ministro. - Você é um amigão.

- Não há de quê, Harry - respondeu ele sorrindo com a intensidade da gratidão de Harry. - Porém, você pode me fazer um favor?

- Qualquer um - respondeu Harry prontamente.

- Diga para Remus que quero vê-lo. Avise-me quando ele puder se encontrar comigo. Claro, depois que esse período difícil passar - acrescentou apontando genericamente para o céu.

- Pode deixar, darei seu recado - disse Harry ansioso por ir.

- E, Harry! - chamou o ministro antes de deixá-lo partir. - Relaxe, Remus sabe se cuidar.

Harry sorriu não muito seguro e, então, desaparatou.

Como morava naquele prédio desde que saíra de Hogwarts, na época em que ainda haviam muitos comensais soltos atrás de vingança, todo o perímetro era protegido por diversos feitiços de proteção, incluindo os anti-aparatação. Harry jamais havia se incomodado com o fato de os feitiços persistirem mesmo após todos os ex-comensais terem sido caçados. Pelo menos não até aquele momento. Antes não fazia diferença andar um pouco ou subir os três vãos de escada, porém, agora isso parecia extremamente idiota. Cada segundo a mais ele sentia como se estivesse próximo de perder algo. Subiu as ecadas correndo desesperado e praticamente arrombou a porta de casa.

Estava tudo escuro e silencioso. Terrivelmente silencioso. Harry manteve a varinha em riste, sentindo a respiração ofegante. Suas pupilas se dilatavam perante o breu da sala, procurando por todos os cantos uma figura perigosa e peluda.

- Remus...? - chamou com uma voz fraquejante. - Teddy?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Lumus - sussurrou fazendo a ponta da varinha acender.

A sala estava completamente vazia. Por via das dúvidas, foi rapidamente até a cozinha, onde também não havia ninguém.

- Teddy, Remus, tem alguém aí? - perguntou dessa vez em alto e bom tom parando em frente ao corredor.

Novamente não houve resposta, contudo, ele conseguia ouvir uma respiração muito leve e ritimada ao fundo, vindo do quarto de Remus e Teddy. Ficando ainda mais alerta, pronto para tomar uma atitude drástica, Harry se aproximou da porta entreaberta. Colocou primeiro a varinha com a ponta luminosa para dentro e não viu nada além de móveis. Então foi empurrando a porta lentamente, ouvindo-a chiar fracamente nas dobradiças.

A princípio não viu absolutamente nada lá dentro, entretanto, ao olhar melhor, em um dos cantos do quarto havia uma grande massa peluda. E sobre ela um pequeno corpo.

Por um momento Harry pensou no pior. Imaginou que Remus se transformara num lobisomen e destroçara Teddy, pois não conseguia ver os braços nem o pescoço do menino, contudo, percebeu a tempo que tais partes estavam apenas escondidas. Os baços envolviam o lobo e a cabeça estava enfiada no pescoço peludo. Harry suspirou audivelmente, abaixando a varinha. Remus tomara a poção Mata-Cão.

- Remus... - sussurou ele se aproximando.

Teddy levantou a pequena cabeça e dois olhos brilhantes o encontraram. Harry sorriu tristemente para o menino, que ergueu os braços para ele quando Harry se ajoelhou a seu lado. O menino enfiou o rosto no pescoço do padrinho e o abraçou apertado. Harry passou um braço em volta dele, enquanto com o outro buscava Remus, que levantou a cabeça lupina para olhá-lo com tristes olhos reflexivos.

- Oh Remus... - voltou a sussurrar Harry trazendo a cabeça do lobo para seu colo. Ele ganiu baixinho. - Me desculpa. Me desculpa mesmo. Eu queria estar aqui, queria ficar do seu lado, mas essas reuniões com o ministro, simplesmente me esqueci... Você me perdoa?

Incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Remus apenas lambeu brevemente a mão de Harry. Sim, ele perdoava. O jovem coçou atrás de suas orelhas, o lobo fez um som de aprovação. Teddy levantou a cabeça e desafrouxou o aperto no pescoço do padrinho, observando muito quieto a mão de Harry fazendo carinho em seu pai na forma de lobo. Quando Remus abriu seus tristes olhos âmbares, Teddy se soltou de vez de Harry e se pôs ao lado do lobo, passando um pequeno braço por sua cabeça e deixando o outro apoiado na coxa de Harry, segurando sua calça com força. Harry sentia os próprios olhos pegando fogo. Como os dois poderiam ter suportado tudo aquilo sozinhos por tanto tempo? Ele se abaixou e beijou a testa de Teddy, então se virou para Remus e beijou seu focinho molhado. Eles não precisavam mais se preocupar com as noites difíceis e solitárias, agora ele estava ali e iria confortá-los e protegê-los a todo o custo. Remus levantou a cabeça e deu uma longa lambida que abarcou boca e rosto de Harry, depois se virou para Teddy e fez o mesmo. Os dois riram e Teddy fez uma careta limpando o rosto.

Sem conseguir se conter, Harry se abaixou e abraçou menino e lobo. O fato era que ele os amava. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já amara, mais do que quaisquer outras pessoas. Mais do que amava lutar, mais do que amava a memória de seus pais, mais do que seus melhores amigos, mais do que a si próprio.

- Obrigado por existirem - disse com a voz fraca, enfiando o rosto no longo pelo castanho claro do lobo, escondendo as lágrimas que não conseguia reter.

- Te amo, papai - disse Teddy e, naquele momento, nem Remus nem Harry souberam para quem aquela frase fora e, ao mesmo tempo, desconfiaram de que era para os dois.

E foi assim que dormiram. Abraçados e juntos, como uma verdadeira família.

Quando Harry acordou, estava em sua própria cama, confortável, sem os sapatos, embaixo de suas cobertas. Não se lembrava de ter chegado ali, porém, ao olhar para o relógio desconfiou que fora Remus quem o levara. Estivera realmente cansado por conta das longas e consecutivas reuniões e felizmente ganhara aquele dia de folga. Se espreguiçou gemendo de prazer e se pôs sentado. Buscou pelos óculos na cabeceira da cama e ficou contente ao encontrá-los no lugar de sempre. Sentia-se especialmente bem e recuperado das noites de pouco sono, mas com uma fome de matar.

Levantou-se coçando os olhos por baixo das lentes e foi andando até a sala. Não encontrou ninguém lá, então foi até a cozinha. Também vazia. Ficou imediatamente preocupado. Naquela época de lua cheia Remus ficaria meio fraco e acabado, ele deveria estar repousando! Será que fora atrás de algum emprego? Harry novamente quis bater em si mesmo. Não deveria ter dormido tanto, tinha que tomar conta de Remus, ele deveria estar exausto!

Exatamente quando começava a imaginar como localizar o licantropo, ouviu um barulho de chaves e logo a porta sendo aberta. Correu para sala e foi com grande alívio que viu o conhecido e cansado rosto entrar carregando duas grandes sacolas de mercado.

- Remus! - exclamou ele indo imediatamente até o homem e tirando-lhe as sacolas das mãos. - O que você está fazendo? Deveria estar descansando!

- Não seja tolo, eu precisava fazer o almoço - respondeu Remus rodando os olhos. Harry reparou que ele tinha grandes olheiras. - E estava sem molho.

- Você podia ter me acordado que eu iria comprar essas coisas! - exclamou Harry zangado, levando as sacolas para a cozinha.

- Harry, sou um licantropo, não um inválido - respondeu Remus de forma cortante.

O jovem sentiu o sangue subindo até o rosto.

- Sei que não é. Mas também sei o quanto é desgastante essa fase. Você não precisa ficar com medo de me incomodar - respondeu Harry tirando as compras da sacola. - Importo-me com você, Remus.

O licantropo deu um longo suspiro e então se aproximou de Harry, colocando a mão em seu ombro enquanto ele tirava irritado as compras da sacola.

- Eu sei, Harry - disse ele em um tom baixo. - Só que não gosto de me sentir um inútil apenas porque sou um lobisomem.

- Não é essa a questão, Remus! Você precisa aprender a confiar em mim. Não sou mais um criança tola e incapaz.

- Você nunca foi - retrucou Remus com um tom ameno, forçando Harry a olhá-lo.

O jovem ergueu a cabeça, sentindo toda a frustração se esvair lentamente. Queria que Remus confiasse nele, contasse com ele. Porém, também queria que Remus fosse feliz. E se para se sentir feliz ele tinha de sair de casa e ir comprar molho mesmo estando cansado, Harry não poderia prendê-lo. E essa noção conflitava com um intenso desejo de que o licantropo jamais fosse para muito longe ou sentisse que não precisava de Harry. Se pensasse bem, era até contraditório.

Remus apertou seu ombro de forma reconfortante, e, sem conseguir se conter, Harry pegou-o de surpresa com um abraço. Não estava acostumado a demonstrar afeto, não estava acostumado a contatos assim, tão íntimos e espontâneos, particularmente se fosse ele a dar o primeiro passo. Contudo, naquele momento simplesmente sentiu que precisava fazer isso. Precisava trazer Remus para perto de si e enfiar o rosto em seu pescoço, como fizera na noite passada, e aspirar seu cheiro e se sentir subitamente mais calmo e mais confortável do que nunca, exatamente como na noite passada.

Remus hesitou apenas por um momento, então logo seus braços envolveram Harry, que o puxou para mais perto, percebendo curioso que o cheiro, mesmo sem pelos, era o mesmo da noite anterior, aquele perfume natural tão bom que trazia consigo memórias acalentadoras.

Os dois ficaram dessa forma por um longo tempo, com Remus apoiando o queixo no ombro de Harry e passando uma mão carinhosa por seus cabelos espetados até que disse:

- Você está com fome. Quer me ajudar a fazer o almoço?

Harry suspirou, sentindo um impulso de negar o convite e continuar naquele abraço perfeito. Contudo, sua barriga deu um ronco alto e ele voltou a tomar nota do rombo em seu estômago. Afastaram-se lentamente, Harry sentindo a barba por fazer de Remus raspando em seu rosto e o perfume dele se diluindo em toda aquela soma de ar que estava sendo imposta entre os dois.

- Beleza - respondeu olhando para o chão. Não sabia exatamente porquê, mas não conseguiria encarar Remus naquele instante.

Os dois se puseram a fazer o almoço e tudo ocorreu tranquilo. Harry sabia cozinhar desde criança, quando os Dursleys o colocavam para fazer tarefas domésticas. O único problema era que ele não via motivo para fazê-lo quando morava sozinho. Quer dizer, por que se preocupar quando poderia muito bem descer até ali na esquina e comer tudo pronto? No entanto, cozinhar com Remus era estranhamente prazeroso e divertido, algo que Harry jamais experimentara ao realizar aquela tarefa. Eles estavam em uma estranha sincronia, e Harry parecia saber exatamente quando colocar mais tempero, mais água ou começar a picar os legumes, enquanto Remus apenas estendia a mão para ele e Harry dava exatamente o que ele precisava. Poucas palavras foram trocadas, além de uma ou outra instrução, e a única vez que os dois discordaram foi quando Harry tentou colocar um pouco mais de pimenta na comida e o licantropo o interpelou.

Almoçaram sentados um de frente para o outro e conversaram sobre coisas amenas, sobre Teddy, o tempo, as notícias no Profeta Diário e os eventos daquela época no geral. Depois Harry colocou toda a louça para lavar com um feitiço enquanto Remus foi tirar um cochilo no quarto.

Após guardar os pratos e os talheres, Harry foi até a sala e parou. Em pé. No meio dela. Era um dia claro, todas as janelas estavam abertas e uma brisa fresca entrava por todo o recinto. Tudo era silêncio. Harry respirou profundamente, contente, sentindo cheiros diversos, porém, nenhum deles era de poeira, mofo, coisas sujas ou comida estragada. Fechou os olhos e sorriu ali, parado, sozinho. Porque ele não estava sozinho de verdade. Remus estava no quarto e Teddy na escola, logo a casa estaria cheia de sons e o que ele presenciava no momento era apenas um interlúdio.

Abrindo os olhos para o mundo e ainda sorrindo serenamente, dirigiu-se ao sofá, pegou o Profeta Diário que estava sobre a mesinha de centro e se pôs a lê-lo, sentindo-se satisfeito com a própria vida.

Assim a tarde passou traquila, até dar o horário de ir burcar Teddy na escola. Harry foi até o quarto de Remus e bateu na porta antes de abri-la.

- Remus - chamou mansamente, observando o outro bruxo de aparência exausta recostado na cama. Parecia mais velho do que nunca. - Vou buscar Teddy na escola. Você está com a poção?

Remus maneou a cabeça em concordância.

- Não esqueça de tomá-la - disse antes que conseguisse se conter. Remus novamente maneou a cabeça. Harry sabia que era uma preocupação excessiva de sua parte, mas não conseguia evitar. Estava nervoso e ansioso.

Ao buscar Teddy, não o levou para o costumeiro sorvete e o menino nem ao menos reclamou. Além do mais, dessa vez ignorou o transporte trouxa e aparatou com o afilhado em seu colo direto na rua onde moravam. Por algum motivo do destino, daquela vez ele aparatou no beco bem em frente ao mercadinho do outro lado da rua. Usualmente aparatava mais para a frente, porém, ao olhar o mercado descobriu o que o levara até ali: chocolates.

Lembrava-se vivamente de Remus dando chocolate a ele toda vez que se sentia mal com os dementadores. Quem sabe não funcionaria de volta e o ajudaria agora, no período de lua cheia? Sendo assim, comprou uma grande barra de chocolate no mercado e foi para casa com Teddy ainda no colo. A criança estava estranhamente quieta e seus cabelos estavam no tom natural de castanho escuro. Aparentemente não era só Remus que era afetado pela lua cheia.

Felizmente, ainda estava muito cedo quando chegaram em casa e o sol nem começara a se pôr. Remus estava sentado na cozinha, com um copo já vazio a sua frente. Ele parecia a imagem da derrota, com os ombros curvados, o olhar perdido em alguma outra dimensão, as olheiras, a roupa abarrotada e o cabelo desarrumado. Porém, todo a sua postura mudou quando Harry e Teddy entraram pela porta. Ele imediatamente abriu um sorriso sincero e esticou os braços para o filho, que se jogou de cima de Harry para o colo do pai.

- Então, como foi a aula hoje? - perguntou Remus despenteando Teddy.

- Chata - respondeu o menino fazendo um ar emburrado.

- E por que foi assim? - questionou levantando o rosto do filho, para que ele o olhasse nos olhos.

Harry puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Remus, passando uma mão por suas costas como quem quer ter certeza que o outro está bem.

- Porque eu não queria estar lá - respondeu o menino fazendo bico.

- Mas você não gosta do colégio e dos seus amigos? - perguntou Harry em um tom ameno.

- Não - respondeu Teddy ampliando ainda mais o bico.

- Ok, agora você pode contar para o papai o que aconteceu - disse Remus afastando o cabelo do filho do rosto.

- Não gosto mais da escola.

- Teddy... - começou Harry passando também a mão pelo cabelo do menino. - Você sempre gostou do colégio. E você sabe que pode contar absolutamente tudo para mim e para Remus, não é?

O menino olhou desconfiado para Harry, depois para o pai, e então desviou o olhar para o outro lado, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Foi o Erik.

- Aquele menino que gosta de implicar com os menores? - perguntou Remus repentinamente sério.

- É.

- Mas você disse que ele nunca mexia com você... - comentou Harry franzindo a testa. Teddy não era exatamente um menino franzino, e pelo que contava, se dava muito bem com todo mundo, mesmo com esse tal de Erik. - O que houve Teddy? Conte-nos.

- O Erik ficou falando no recreio que hoje me viu chegando no colégio e que você estava doente e que ele sabia o que era - começou Teddy olhando para Remus agora não mais birrento, e sim cheio de angústia - E eu disse que ele não sabia porque não tinha como ele saber que você é um lobo mágico porque eu nunca disse nada disso e nós nunca falamos no assunto no colégio, mas ele disse que sabia sim e disse que era uma doença muito ruim que era castigo do Papai do Céu para pessoas como você. Aí eu falei que não tinha como Papai do Céu castigar alguém por ser o melhor pai do mundo e ele disse que a mãe dele disse que Papai do Céu castiga pais que moram com outros pais. E eu não entendi porque e falei que não fazia sentido e ele me chamou de burro e disse que a mãe dele sabe de tudo e que você tinha essa doença que é um castigo e que você ia morrer logo. Eu disse para ele que você não ia não, porque você tem essa doença desde que eu nasci e ele disse que era exatamente por isso que você já estava morrendo e eu disse que se você estivesse me contaria, porque papai, você sempre conta tudo, e nunca mentiria para mim, mas ele disse que o que os adultos mais fazem é mentir, então você provavelmente estava morrendo e aí a Lizzy disse para eu não me preocupar porque eu, diferente do Erik, tenho dois pais e se algo acontecesse não ficaria sozinho, como aconteceria com o Erik que mora só com a mãe, ele teria de morar na rua porque se a mãe dele morresse ninguém ia querer ficar com ele. Mas eu não quero que você morra papai! Por favor, diz que não vai morrer, você vai? - Ao final do relato Teddy já estava com os olhos completamente marejados e agarrava com as pequenas mãos as vestes de Remus em desespero. - Por favor, papai, você me avisaria se estivesse indo morrer, não é? Não quero que vá embora! Por favor!

- T-Tedy... - disse Remus puxando o filho para um abraço enquanto olhava estarrecido para Harry atrás de ajuda.

Harry não chegou a ver o olhar de Remus, absorto em seus próprio pensamentos furiosos. Sabia muito bem o que faria no dia seguinte. Iria ao colégio e obrigaria a diretora a expulsar esse tal de Erik da escola. Nem que tivesse de enfeitiçá-la para tanto. Como uma criança dessas poderia ser deixada junto de outras? Como os professores permitiam tal comportamento? Principalmente, como alguém tão jovem poderia ser tão cruel? Harry não sabia, porém, tinha uma boa impressão que era culpa da mãe do tal Erik. Harry e Remus não eram ao menos um casal gay e, mesmo que fossem, que tipo de educação ela dava para o filho? Como ela poderia ensinar que era certo desejar o mal de alguém apenas por que essa pessoa amava outra pessoa? Com certeza Harry também teria uma conversa muito séria com essa mulher. Ah, se teria.

Estava praticamente se levantando e indo naquele mesmo instante atrás da estúpida que havia ensinado ao filho que era certo odiar alguém apenas por quem essa pessoa ama, quando uma mão quente e tranquilizadora foi posta sobre a sua. Sem perceber, ele a havia fechado. Ergueu os olhos e percebeu que Remus o encarava de forma preocupada. Não soube bem como, apenas que aconteceu. Harry entendeu o que Remus queria dizer para ele, no silêncio dos soluços de Teddy eles se comunicaram pelo olhar. Remus pedia que ele se acalmasse e não fizesse nada impensado, e, antes de tudo, ajudasse-o a acalmar Teddy. Harry meneou a cabeça, demonstrando que entendera a mensagem e abriu a mão que fechara em punho, juntando-a com a de Remus.

- Teddy, lembra quando a gente conversou assim que você foi entrar para a escola? - perguntou Harry no tom mais leve que conseguiu encontrar. O menino ergueu seus grandes e úmidos olhos para Harry e confirmou com a cabeça. - Lembra-se do que dissemos sobre magia e sobre o seu poder?

- Nada de demonstrações. Escolher uma cor por dia - respondeu o menino com uma voz fraca apontando para o cabelo.

- E você sabe _por que_ nós pedimos isso?

Teddy pensou um pouco, enxugando nesse meio tempo um lado de seus pequeno rosto. Por fim, desistiu e negou com a cabeça.

- Pense, Teddy, também explicamos isso para você.

O garotinho franziu a testa e fez biquinho. Por um momento Harry achou que ele fosse voltar a chorar, porém, após um tempo, ele finalmente se pronunciou.

- Porque nem todo mundo consegue fazer coisas legais e as pessoas que não conseguem fazer coisas legais não podem saber que tem gente que faz coisa legal. E daria muito problema fazer coisas legais perto das pessoas que não fazem coisas legais porque elas entram em choque porque acham que coisas legais não existem e a gente tem que evitar pelo bem delas.

Harry sorriu para ele e confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. - Agora preste atenção. Seu pai tem essa coisa de se transformar em lobo, que é chamado de licantropia, desde que era quase tão novo quanto você. E ele viveu desde essa época até agora com isso.

- É bastante tempo - comentou Teddy sério, olhando admirado para o pai.

- E licantropia é uma coisa que só pessoas que "fazem coisas legais" têm. Seu amigo não sabe fazer coisas legais, então, ele não tem como conhecer o verdadeiro motivo do cansaço de Remus.

- É verdade? - perguntou Teddy arregalando os olhos esperançosamente para Remus.

- Sim, querido, é verdade. E o motivo de eu estar cansado é que não consigo dormir direito à noite e essa transformação em lobo é algo que cança muito o papai. Seu amiguinho apenas confundiu as doenças, porque ele é um não-mágico, não teria como saber que sou um licantropo.

- Você jura? - perguntou Teddy cheio de esperanças novamente agarrando as vestes de Remus.

- Juro - respondeu ele com um sorriso.

- Então não é um castigo do Papai do Céu porque eu tenho dois pais?

- Não - respondeu Harry sentindo o maxilar ficar rígido e apertando a mão de Remus automaticamente.

- Papai do Céu não castigaria as pessoas por se amarem, meu anjo - respondeu Remus passando a mão livre pelo cabelo do filho. - Seu amiginho é quem estava redondamente enganado. Se acostume, os não-mágicos fazem muito disso. E alguns mágicos também.

Teddy olhou por um longo tempo de Remus para Harry, como se decidisse alguma coisa.

- Então já posso chamar o tio Harry de papai Harry? Ele me adotou? Tenho mesmo dois pais? - perguntou Teddy subitamente excitado, como se simplesmente houvesse esquecido a preocupação anterior.

- Erm... Teddy... - resmungou Harry de repente consciente de que estava de mãos dadas com Remus e que aquilo era bom e confortável. Para variar, sentiu o rosto pegando fogo. Estavam mesmo parecendo um casal, agora só faltava... só faltava eles... _consumarem_ o fato. Harry arregalou os olhos com o pensamento, desviando o olhar dos dois e encarando os próprio pés.

- Teddy, esse assunto é um pouco mais delicado do que apenas decidir chamar alguém de pai... - começou Remus em um tom professoral. O menino o encarou de forma confusa e Harry sentia o rosto inteiro pegando fogo. Se bobeasse, daria para fritar um ovo em sua testa.

- Mas... - começou o menino.

- Eu trouxe chocolate! - exclamou Harry se lembrando do fato. Estivera desesperado buscando uma desculpa para mudar de assunto.

- Mesmo? - perguntou Remus em um tom que Harry não conseguiu decifrar. Olhou rapidamente para o rosto de seu antigo professor e viu um sorriso estranho em seu rosto.

- Ah, bem. Sempre que me sentia mal por conta dos dementadores você me dava um pedaço de chocolate. Não sei se só funciona com dementadores, mas achei que valia a pena tentar... - disse ele se justificando, interpretando o tom e o sorriso de Remus como algo levemente cético. - Infelizmente não deu para dar um pulo na Dedos de Mel, mas...

Tirou o chocolate do bolso e o ofereceu a Remus.

- Chocolates funcionam melhor para combater a tristeza e o frio, sintomas da presença dos dementadores - explicou Remus aceitando o doce. - Infelizmente, naquela época eu não poderia te oferecer Uísque de Fogo, o que realmente funciona melhor. Como a lua cheia sempre acaba por me deixar para baixo, acho que chocolate pode ajudar.

E sem mais delongas ele abriu o pacote e arrancou uma fileira inteira do doce. Ofereceu então para Teddy e depois para o próprio Harry, que aceitou apenas um quadradinho. Como poderia ser tão idiota? Claro que Uísque de Fogo funcionaria melhor.

- Muito obrigado pela gentileza, Harry - disse Remus sorrindo de forma leve. Harry ainda se sentia meio infantil, porém, sorriu de volta. - Teddy, por que você não vai guardar a sua mochila lá no quarto? - perguntou ele como quem acaba de lembrar do assunto.

- Tá - respondeu o menino descendo do colo do pai e saindo da cozinha. Remus observou-o atentamente até ele sumir de vista, então se virou para Harry e se aproximou.

- Olha, Harry, não quero que Teddy veja a transformação hoje, é sempre muito sofrível. Então, quando a hora chegar você poderia por favor distraí-lo? - perguntou ele em um sussurro apressado.

- Claro - respondeu Harry sério. Ele queria poder estar ao lado de Remus naquele momento, porém, Teddy era mais importante.

- Sinto que a lua está quase chegando - disse ele aproveitando e olhando pela janela, o céu começava a ficar roxo.

Não puderam dizer mais nada, pois Teddy voltou naquele instante para a cozinha.

- Hey, Teddy - virou-se Harry para o afilhado. Tivera uma idéia que o distraíria por tempo mais do que suficiente, - que tal irmos tomar banho juntos? Faz tempo desde a nossa última guerra d'água.

A cara que o menino fez foi praticamente uma caricatura: seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu em um grande "o" de excitação.

Aquele foi de fato um dos banhos mais longos que Harry já tomou. Tentou verdadeiramente tirar a mente de Remus e brincou durante uns bons minutos de guerra d'água, até que ele e Teddy estavam tão enxarcados que a brincadeira nem fazia mais sentido. Então entraram na banheira e começaram o banho, que foi ao mesmo tempo mais um dos faz-de-conta do menino. O banho teve direito a todos os brinquedos possíveis dentro d'água. Harry até deixou a mini-lula nadar livremente e nem se importou _muito_ com as quatro vezes que ela grudou em sua bunda. Para falar a verdade, ele se divertiu um bocado. Teriam passado a noite na banheira não tivesse Teddy começado a bater os dentes, e depois, ao olhar para as próprias mãos, Harry as viu tão enrrugadas quanto as de um bruxo de duzentos anos. Era hora de terminar a brincadeira.

Harry saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e Teddy a seu lado, coberto com o roupão cujo capuz tinha o formato de cabeça de hipogrifo. Entraram no quarto que o menino dividia com o pai e encontraram Remus, já na forma de lobo, sentado a um canto, muito quieto. Harry acenou para ele com a cabeça e o lobo lambeu a boca e o focinho em cumprimento. O jovem vestiu rapidamente o afilhado que, já pronto, correu para o pai lupino e o abraçou. Tinham praticamente a mesma altura, o que causou em Harry uma certa comoção. Mesmo na forma de lobo, Remus parecia o pai mais legal e descolado do mundo ao dar uma grande e úmida lambida pelo rosto do filho, que riu tolamente se encolhendo. Harry sorriu para a cena sentindo aquele calorzinho gostoso pelo tórax que era agora seu companheiro quase diário. Então se retirou para o próprio quarto, onde se trocou rapidamente e voltou para Teddy e Remus.

Depois disso, tiveram um jantar muito silencioso, preparado pelo próprio Harry. Remus sentou ao pé da cadeira do filho e o menino o acariciou periodicamente, até que sua cabeça começou a tombar de sono. Harry acabou tendo de carregá-lo para o quarto, onde o colocou na cama enquanto o lobo, que os acompanhara com seu trote elegante, puxava o lençol com os dentes para cobrir o menino. Teddy enfiou o polegar na boca e Harry pôs a seu lado o pequeno cão negro de pelúcia, que ele certamente agarraria no decorrer da noite. Teddy não dormia sem Snuffles.

Harry sorriu para Remus, sentindo o calor se ampliar em seu peito.

- Bom, amanhã tenho de voltar ao trabalho - disse Harry em um tom baixo. - Então, acho que também já vou dormir.

Remus não chegou a esboçar uma reação real, porém, sua cauda se balançou de um lado para o outro. Harry achou aquilo engraçado. Ou não havia notado antes, ou Remus movia muito pouco a própria cauda. Ele agia o máximo possível como um humano, e aquela atitude canina arrancou um sorriso de Harry quando ele começou a sair do quarto e ir para o próprio.

Ao chegar em sua cama, Harry apenas se jogou nela de costas. Deparou-se com a imagem de uma figura lupina parada à sua porta, a cauda balançando rapidamente. Harry sorriu, e Remus trotou (era muito estranho pensar que Remus trotava) para a sua cama e, como fizera com Teddy, pegou o lençol de Harry e puxou-o até cobrir o jovem, que fez uma careta para a cena sem, no entanto, impedi-lo. Harry se virou na cama e seus olhos encontraram aqueles profundos e belos olhos âmbares. Sorriram uma para o outro, do jeito que um lobo poderia sorrir. Harry chegou um pouco mais para trás e abriu espaço no lençol, chamando Remus.

Houve apenas um segundo de hesitação, então, com um salto preciso e leve, o lobo entrou pelo lençol de Harry, que tirou os óculos e os colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da varinha. Com um aceno único apagou as luzes e se abraçou àquele mar de pelos macios, cheirosos e quentes. Pensou consigo que quando criança sempre quisera ter um cachorro. Era quase como ter um, só que, digamos, muito mais interessante.

**oOo**

Era confortável, sim senhor. E era bom como nunca havia sido. Também era macio e, parodaxalmente, duro, firme. Era quente e isso era o que, em parte, tornava confortável. E cheiroso. Céus, como cheirava bem. Dava aquela sensação boa que deixava o peito completamente preenchido. Então ele fez o óbvio a se fazer: agarrou-se ainda mais naquela coisa boa, dura, macia, confortável e cheirosa. E a coisa gemeu. Com uma voz grave, ressoante e completamente humana.

Harry arregalou os olhos imediatamente, e deu de cara com cabelos castanhos e um pescoço desnudo. Moveu rapidamente a mão e percebeu que não era só aquela parte do corpo que se encontrava despida. Sentiu automaticamente as maçãs do rosto esquentando. Estava em choque, perguntando-se como um homem nu havia ido parar em sua cama e por que cargas d'água ele, Harry, o estava abraçando. Claro, bastou apenas despertar um pouco mais para a memória lhe invadir, trazendo o sentido. Remus dormira na forma lupina em sua cama. Como facilmente podia perceber, era de manhã; Remus se destransformara, por isso estava sem roupa, abraçado com Harry.

Agora, a parte mais constrangedora de tudo, a cerejinha do bolo: Harry estava tendo uma de suas atualmente típicas ereções matinais. E a sentia roçando contra a bunda nua de Remus. Ele xingou mentalmente todos os palavrões conhecidos e inventados que conseguiu encontrar. Como aquilo fora acontecer? E se Remus acordasse?

Parecendo estar sincronizado com seus pensamentos, Remus se mexeu na cama, murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível. Harry congelou no mesmo lugar, se mantendo o mais estático possível e rezando para que o licantropo permanecesse adormecido. Contudo, ao se mover, Remus acabou se esfregando ainda mais contra a ereção de Harry e ele teve que morder o próprio lábio. O que o outro pensaria se acordasse e desse de cara com Harry completamente excitado abraçanço-o nu por trás?

Harry não sabia como sabia, mas ele sabia. Sabia exatamente quando Remus havia despertado de vez. E, sem contradizê-lo, logo o licantropo se virou na cama e seus olhos ambares se encontraram com os de Harry. Ao menos pareciam tão surpresos quanto o jovem ao perceber que também estava acordado. Harry engoliu seco e tentou sorrir, não sendo muito bem sucedido.

- Bom dia - cumprimentou Remus com a voz rouca pela falta de uso.

Harry ignorou seu coração acelerado, o calor no rosto e o aperto na calça por um momento e refletiu sobre o quão estranha e constrangedora era aquela situação. Não só para ele, como para o próprio Remus, obviamente desconfortável. Ou... na verdade, Remus parecia estar a beira de um sorriso. Será que ele... estava gostando?

- Bom dia - cumprimentou Harry com uma voz fraca, subitamente lembrando da ideia que o ocorrera no dia anterior. Não faltava muito para ele fazer _realmente_ parte da família Lupin. Já eram confundidos como um casal, Teddy já queria chamá-lo de pai. A única coisa que faltava na verdade era consumar o fato e deixarem de ser apenas amigos.

Os olhos de Harry desceram lentamente para o tórax despido de Remus. Ele era magro, porém, havia o que olhar ali. A pele estava amorenada de pegar sol, haviam linhas claras que marcavam cicatrizes e uma leve penungem castanha cobringo principalmente os arredores do peito. Harry umedeceu os lábios sem perceber e lembrou da imagem de Remus cozinhando sem blusa, só de avental. Finalmente, decidiu que era sexy. Sim, sempre fora irremediavelmente sexy. Ele sabia disso desde que era adolescente, só não queria confessar.

Voltou a olhar para Remus e percebeu que ele sorria enviesado. Nunca parecera tanto com um lobo, faminto, observando a presa instantes antes do ataque. Novamente aquela espécie de comunicação telepática aconteceu. Eles tiveram a conversa de suas vidas pelo olhar.

Então Harry simplesmente fechou os olhos e foi. Se atirou para a frente com os braços servindo de enfantaria, agarrando-se ao pescoço e ajudando a boca, que chegou macia, ávida, carinhosa. Remus passou os próprios braços pela cintura do mais jovem e seus corpos se chocaram, intensos. Harry percebeu que não era o único com uma ereção matinal. Foi naquele momento que descobriu uma nova faceta da comunicação: não conseguia apenas falar com olhar, não, não, não. O corpo de Remus falava, o dele respondia, o dele falava, o de Remus respondia. Estavam conversando, declarando-se. _"Esperei tanto por isso"_ dizia Remus entre um gemido, _"eu também! eu também!"_ exclamava Harry, ansioso.

Naquela bela manhã de sexta-feira, lobisomem e herói palestraram com seus corpos.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok. Agora todo mundo, por favor, erga as mãos para o céu e grite comigo: Aleluia! Para quem achou que nunca aconteceria ou que estava demorando demais, aí está! Porém, não achem que tudo é tão fácil assim, as águas ainda vão rolar /brega

Estou amando os reviews que estou recebendo para essa história, jamais esperei uma receptividade tão grande para uma história com um ship tão curioso quanto Remus/Harry. Espero todo mundo fique feliz até o final. Qualquer coisa, pode puxar minha orelha, prefiro isso ao silêncio :)

* * *

**Agradecimentos:** _J. P. Malfoy. (olha, tem uma fila para raptar o Teddy, daqui a pouco distribuo as senhas... hahahaha)_, Hyuuki (cara, você sempre me faz chorar de rir com os reviews! E como assim, AMO gay bar, o clipe a música... tudo genial! Não estou escrevendo uma Remus!puto, mas estou trabalhando numa RemusxDraco, porque agora quero vê-lo com todo mundo...), _Moe Greenishrage (você me pegou. Sim, a sorveteria foi inteira e completamente inspirada pela lanchonete de QaF assim como a Rebbeca foi inspirada na Debbie. E essa tal rua pela qual eles andam foi inspirada numa rua gay que realmente existe lá em Londres!)_, Dark Wolf 03 (no seu último review você advinhou exatamente o que aconteceria com o Harry, afinal, uma hora ele tinha que pensar nas implicações de querer entrar na família Lupin... Espero que continue aparecendo por aqui!), _Freya Jones (pois é, já tava na hora do Harry pensar. E adoro travestis e suas dualidades masculino-feminino!)_.


	7. Capítulo Sexto

**Capítulo Sexto**

Remus queria poder dizer que não estava nervoso. Mas ele estava, por isso passou a mão pela gola das vestes, que pareciam quentes e apertadas demais naquele dia. Quando Harry aparecera na semana passada falando sobre Kingsley o estar procurando, ele inicialmente ficou surpreso, porém, não de todo chocado. Ao longo da Grande Guerra ele e o atual ministro acabaram se tornando bons amigos. Principalmente por intermédio de Nymphadora.

Porém, desde a morte de sua esposa, Remus decidira fugir de todos e, ao voltar, não tinha muitas esperanças de recuperar laços que ele mesmo cortara. Particularmente alguém como Shacklebolt, cuja ligação maior era com Dora, não com ele. Mais do que um ex-amigo da resistência, era agora o próprio Ministro da Magia. Remus supôs que talvez a amizade entre eles mudasse. Por isso estava nervoso, ali, parado em frente à lustrosa porta de madeira à sua frente. Não sabia o que esperar daquele encontro. Seria a primeira vez que reveria Kingsley Shacklebolt. Deu duas batidas rápidas no ébano e aguardou.

Não demorou mais do que instantes para a porta se abrir e revelar um sorriso de dentes brancos em um rosto forte e negro.

- Pontual como sempre, Remus - disse Kingsley abrindo espaço para que o outro entrasse.

- Ministro - cumprimentou Remus formalmente, sem saber exatamente como se referir.

Shacklebolt fez uma careta e ampliou o sorriso, tirando-o do patamar profissional para algo mais sincero.

- Por favor, Remus, velhos amigos de guerra devem sempre me chamar pelo nome.

- Certo, Kingsley - disse Remus se sentindo um pouco mais confortável. Do que estivera sentindo medo? Kingsley era o mesmo de sempre: afável e simpático.

- Sente-se por favor, Remus - disse apontando uma cadeira estofada em frente a uma suntuosa mesa de madeira.

O ministro rodeou-a e sentou-se em sua própria, que parecia ser feita de marfim com entalhes estilizados. Ficaram sentados um de frente para o outro e por um momento nenhum dos dois se manifestou. Kingsley observava Remus muito atentamente, enquanto ele sustentava o olhar do ministro de forma neutra.

- Você deve estar se perguntando por que o chamei aqui - começou Kingsley quebrando o silêncio, a voz grave ressoando pela sala.

- Suponho que não tenha sido apenas para tomar um chá - respondeu Remus com um resquício de humor. Kingsley deixou um sorriso transparecer em seu rosto.

- Não, definitivamente não - concordou o ministro fazendo outra pausa. - Antes de revelar porque te chamei aqui, gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

- À vontade.

- Por que você voltou? - perguntou indo direto ao ponto, como sempre.

- Você quer a resposta romântica, a política ou a verdadeira?

Kingsley cruzou as mãos em frente ao rosto e apoiou o queixo nelas, pensativo.

- Como velho amigo, gostaria da verdadeira, como pessoa, gostaria da romântica e, como ministro, da política - respondeu por fim.

Remus sorriu para ele, sentindo certa nostalgia ao relembrar o quão astuto Kingsley sempre fora.

- A resposta romântica é que senti saudades de minha terra natal. A política é a recém aprovação da lei anti-preconceito licantropo e a real é que já deu o tempo de me reestruturar psicologicamente com tudo o que aconteceu e achei que já estava pronto para voltar.

Kingsley maneou a cabeça, como se concordasse com alguma coisa.

- Confesso que quando Harry me disse que você havia voltado fiquei surpreso, afinal, ninguém tinha notícias suas ou parecia saber seu paradeiro. Claro, entendo porque você foi embora, não teria sido fácil para ninguém. Por isso fiquei pensando comigo mesmo o que poderia te trazer de volta após tantos anos, e lembrei da recém aprovada lei anti-preconteito. Cujo nome, imagino que já esteja ciente, é _John Lupin_.

- Em homenagem a meu pai - disse Remus solene. Se fosse vivo, o velho estaria orgulhoso. E com razão. Em nenhum momento esmorecera na luta por condições melhores para a vida de seu filho licantropo.

- Exato. Ele foi um homem visionário - concordou Kingsley. - Harry comentou que você está morando com ele, ou algo assim.

- Sim, até conseguir me firmar melhor por aqui - acrescentou Remus. - Porém, mesmo com essa nova lei, continua não sendo uma tarefa fácil.

- Sei que não - disse Shacklebolt em um tom pesaroso. - A srta. Granger tem lutado muito para a aprovação de leis cada vez menos segregacionistas e Harry andava ajudando a fazer algumas campanhas, embora não se sinta muito confortável no papel de garoto-propaganda, como você deve imaginar. Estão todos lutando para que nossa sociedade mude para melhor. Os jovens parecem muito mais abertos à mudanças.

- Orgulho-me muito deles - disse Remus sentindo-se feliz por ter sido professor, mesmo que apenas por um ano, de pessoas tão fantásticas.

- Porém, Remus, apesar de representantes de peso e da aprovação dessa lei, não temos nenhum empregado licantropo, e deveríamos ser os primeiros a dar exemplo - disse Kingsley voltando a um tom mais profissional. - Não posso confiar um cargo importante a qualquer um, licantropo ou não, por isso acredito que a sua chegada veio em excelente hora.

- O que você tem em mente, King? - perguntou Remus chamando-o pelo apelido.

- Estamos pensando em criar uma divisão especial chamada Departamento de Raças Mágicas, onde poderemos enfim abrigar duendes, elfos, sereianos, centauros, lobisomens, veelas e gigantes separados de outras criaturas não humanóides. Claro, estou tentando formar uma equipe eclética, porém, no cargo de chefia gostaria de alguém de confiança e que eu saiba que é capaz - Kingsley fez uma pausa, deixando o que acabara de falar ecoar um pouco pela mente do outro. - Remus, você _é_ essa pessoa.

- King... - falou Remus pego de surpresa. - Não sei nem o que falar. Digo, estou há semanas procurando algum emprego que aceite um lobisomem em qualquer cargo e...

- Essa é a oportunidade perfeita - disse Kingsley abrindo um sorriso convidativo.

Remus pensou consigo mesmo por um momento. Aquilo era muito mais do que sonhara quando decidira voltar para a Grã-Bretanha. _Tudo_ o que vinha acontecendo, na verdade, ia muito além de suas expectativas.

- Quando começo? - perguntou abrindo um sorriso que acompanhou o de Kingsley.

- Bom, a sede do departamento ainda está terminando de ser montada, imagino que até o final dessa semana tudo esteja pronto, porém, gostaria que você encontrasse sua equipe antes. Se você puder vir depois de amanhã para que eu te apresente a seu pessoal...

- Claro, depois de amanhã está perfeito - respondeu ainda sem conseguir parar de sorrir. - Espero que me dê bem com eles. E que possa ser muito útil para todas as raças que estiveram submetidas e à margem da sociedade bruxa até agora.

- Sim, _até agora._ Porque pretendo mudar isso. Belas palavras, Remus. Você tem exatamente o espírito que estive procurando. Tenho certeza de que não terá problemas com sua equipe - garantiu Shacklebolt. - Para alguém não se dar bem com você, Remus, têm que ter um parafuso a menos.

Remus sorriu para Kingsley e sua cortesia. A partir dali, combinaram apenas alguns pormenores e logo os passaram a conversar sobre amenidades, sobre a viagem de Remus e os lugares que conhecera, sobre a política anti-segregação nos outros países e falaram também cada um sobre sua família. Kingsley mostrou uma foto de sua filha, Queenie, de sete anos, enquanto Remus mostrou outra de Teddy. Ao final da reunião, Remus sentiu que recuperara facilmente a amizade do ex-auror, atual Ministro da Magia. Ficou pensando consigo mesmo ao deixar o gabinete de Kingsley que talvez também fosse assim com todas as outras pessoas. Mesmo com Andrômedra.

Remus rumou de lá direto para o Quartel General Auror. Inicialmente não pretendia incomodar Harry em seu horário de trabalho, já bastava fazê-lo todo dia em casa, porém, com tamanha boa notícia e tamanha boa sensação, ele sentia que precisava compartilhar com o jovem. Sentia que explodiria se não compartilhasse sua felicidade com alguém.

Ao chegar no QG auror, esbarrou com alguns conhecidos da época de Dora e perguntou por Harry. Ninguém sabia responder com precisão, mas estavam todos ávidos por conversar. Foi ali que Remus percebeu que sua volta para a Inglaterra fora no devido tempo. Ninguém parecia tê-lo esquecido, a maioria compreendia seu sumiço e, principalmente, agora ele conseguia ouvir tranquilamente pêsames sem sentir que seu mundo desmoronava ou que tudo estava definitivamente errado. Remus havia fugido da dor, do trauma, da perda, mas fugira também da pena, da condolência forçada ou sincera. Porém, agora ele conseguia passar por isso sem problemas, aquelas frases tristes não mais o machucavam ou o faziam pensar sobre tudo o que havia perdido. Teddy e ele estavam felizes.

Quando finalmente chegou ao cubículo de Harry, encontrou lá dentro apenas um jovem de finos cabelos castanhos desbotados e nariz engraçado. Aparentemente era o tal de Vicky, ao qual Harry sempre se referia. O auror estava distraído, com o rosto enfiado em um longo pergaminho. Por educação, Remus bateu na porta aberta, chamando sua atenção. O jovem ergueu o rosto do trabalho e olhou Remus, educadamente curioso. Então seu rosto tomou um ar de surpresa.

- Oh, você! - exclamou ele apontando para Remus com a pena que estava segurando. Inclinou-se de repente na direção do que Remus supôs ser a mesa de Harry, então voltou a encará-lo. - Sim, só pode ser você!

Remus ficou ali, parado, sem ter exatamente o que dizer. O jovem percebeu que não estivera fazendo muito sentido, então corou.

- Desculpe, acabei me empolgando - disse ele pigarreando e assumindo um ar mais polido ao se levantar de sua mesa. - Sou Vicktorius Barnes - ofereceu a mão para Remus, que se adiantou sala adentro e a aceitou.

- Sou Remus Lupin.

- Sim, eu sei! - exclamou Vicktorius voltando a ficar agitado. - Você é o cara da foto do Harry, isso é tão genial, nunca achei que fosse conhecê-lo pessoalmente! Já achei chocante quando finalmente descobri quem era Ronald Weasley, mas você... você é todo um outro nível, é o culpado pelos sintomas dele!

- Sintomas? - perguntou Remus franzindo o cenho.

- Bom, imagino que a maior parte do que vou contar não é novidade, então, bem, o Harry costumava ser até umas semanas atrás o que chamo de viciado em trabalho. Vivia pegando todos os casos possíveis, como se tivesse medo de ficar muito tempo em casa, descansando. Acho até que ele dormiu umas três ou quatro vezes no QG... - começou Vicktorius animado, como se discutisse um jogo de quadribol e não a vida pessoal de seu parceiro. - De qualquer forma, há algum tempo ele vem saindo na hora certa e parece muito mais feliz do que antes. Achei a princípio que fosse alguma espécie de namorada, mas então ele falou algo sobre o afilhado e depois apareceu com essa foto - disse ele virando o porta retrato sobre a mesa de Harry que revelou uma foto de Teddy e Remus. - E ele às vezes fica perdidão encarando a foto, exatamente como quando a gente tem uns quinze anos e está apaixonado por alguém. Mas daí que acho que entendi, o Harry não se apaixonou exatamente por alguém, ele se apaixonou pelo conceito de família. Sei que ele nunca teve isso de verdade, então acho que ele acabou caindo de amores. É sério, ultimamente ele só tem falado família isso, família aquilo, e blablablá. Sinceramente, não sei o que é pior, caras apaixonados por mulheres ou apaixonados pro uma ideia. Dia desses ele falou que a família de vocês agora estava perfeita e completa. Pessoalmente não entendi como uma família poderia ficar mais completa, mas ele parece mais idiotamente feliz do que antes - Vicktorius coçou a cabeça, parando de falar por um momento e fazendo um ar pensativo. Olhou para Remus de esguelha, como se decidisse se diria algo ou não. Remus esperou pacientemente até que o jovem se decidiu. - Na verdade, o Harry não chega a falar, falaaaar, sabe? Não conversa muito sobre o assunto, mas fica murmurando e pensando em voz alta...

Remus sorriu para Vicktorius e imaginou se ele sempre falava pelos cotovelos com pessoas que acabara de conhecer. De acordo com os relatos que ouvira, sim.

- Você viu o Harry? - perguntou Remus finalmente fazendo o que viera fazer naquela sala.

- Ele saiu há pouco tempo para almoçar.

- Sabe se demora?

- Bom, acho que ele foi encontrar aquela amiga dele... uma de cabelo cheio, castanho, sem peito.

- Hermione? - perguntou Remus apenas para ter certeza.

- É, algo assim - respondeu o jovem displicentemente.

- Bom, se puder avisar ao Harry que dei um pulo aqui... - disse Remus já se afastando para a porta.

- Claro, claro, pode deixar. E apareça mais vezes - exclamou Vicktorius para um Remus que já se afastava à passos largos.

Sem saber, aquele jovem auror havia dito algo que pegou Remus em cheio. Algo que ele ficou remoendo o dia inteiro, mesmo quando foi pegar Teddy no colégio, mesmo quando Harry chegou em casa, cansado, se jogando no sofá e reclamando de alguma missão a qual Remus não prestou a menor atenção.

Quando Harry perguntou sobre a reunião com o ministro, Remus foi bem vago, dando a entender que não queria falar muito no assunto e, felizmente, Harry o respeitou. Jantaram com Harry e Teddy conversando sem parar e Remus silencioso, observando tudo de longe. Harry amava Teddy, sem dúvida. Na verdade, essa parte não era o que estava em questão. Remus deixou o jovem colocar o filho para dormir e então Harry se encontrou com ele na sala.

Remus estivera olhando pensativo para a parede, de braços cruzados. Harry se jogou a seu lado no sofá.

- Você está tão calado - disse ele passando um braço em volta de Remus e aproximando o rosto de seu pescoço.

Remus se virou levemente para Harry e uma parte dele ficou pensando no que estava fazendo com alguém tão jovem assim. Harry não só poderia ser seu filho como na verdade era o rebento de um grande amigo. _"Você pensa demais ao invés de simplesmente viver, Remus"_ era o que Nymphadora dizia antes de começarem a namorar. Ela estava certa, fora pensando demais, hesitando demais, temendo demais que ele perdera na adolescência a chance de conter os amigos e tentar impedi-los de maltratar tanto Severus Snape. Foi ainda na juventude que, temeroso demais, ele negou o amor de uma pessoa apenas porque ficou imaginando se era certo amar outro homem. Foi já como adulto que ele temeu aceitar outra vez o amor de uma pessoa porque ela era jovem demais. Todas essas vezes ele estivera errado, todas essas vezes que hesitou, que temeu, o desfecho foi trágico: perdeu a todos que um dia o amaram e que ele um dia amou. E se tivesse aceitado antes o amor de Tonks, será que teria tido Teddy antes? E se tivesse aceitado o amor de Sirius ainda na juventude, será que teria conseguido evitar que ele fosse parar em Askaban? E se tivesse impedido seus amigos, será que Snape jamais se alistaria ao exército de Voldemort e jamais passaria a informação sobre a profecia? Era terrível e pesado demais imaginar que sua hesitação e temor pudessem ter levado a desfechos tão significativos. Às vezes ele sentia que levava nas costas a culpa dos erros do mundo. Tudo porque não seguira seus próprios sentimentos.

Então veio o reencontro com Harry, e Remus, em uma das poucas vezes de sua vida, não hesitou. Aprendeu com Dora a importante lição de se deixar amar e parar de se importar com o que parecia socialmente certo ou errado. Amar nunca era errado. E ele se viu apaixonado por Harry Potter, filho de um grande amigo, jovem, talentoso, belo de sua forma única. Não fora difícil. Não quando Harry sempre foi tão querido, tão atencioso e se esforçava tanto para agradá-lo, para ser tudo o que Remus precisava no momento.

Porém, e sempre haveriam poréns, Remus agora se perguntava o que Harry amava. Remus? Não, ele achava que não. Pelo menos não Remus por Remus, sozinho. Vicktorius chamara a atenção para algo: Harry estava apaixonado pelo sonho de ter uma família. Talvez ele mesmo não percebesse, mas o que estava fazendo era apenas sacramentando o que o pessoal da escola de Teddy e a garçonete da lanchonete gay esperavam: que eles fossem uma família por inteira, um casal com seu pequeno filho. Para que aquilo fosse completamente verdade, só faltava Harry ter uma vida sexual com Remus.

Remus temia que essa hipótese fosse verdade, temia porque então não poderia se deixar enganar, não poderia deixar o próprio Harry se confundir. No final das contas, ele era jovem, ingênuo e desesperado por companhia, por alguém que completasse a sua solidão. Mas Harry não procurava exatamente por Remus, pura e simplesmente. Aquele amor era unilateral, apenas Remus se apaixonara completamente pelo jovem.

Com essas ideias em mente, começou a evitar Harry nos dois dias seguintes. Mesmo assim o jovem pareceu não se abalar muito. Chegava cansado do trabalho, tentava alguma coisa com Remus, que o impedia, e então Harry ia dormir no próprio quarto sem problemas.

Naquela segunda-feira de tempo estranhamente nublado, Remus tomou a decisão final. Era pelo bem de Harry, pelo bem de Teddy e por seu próprio bem. Um coração cansado como o dele não aguentaria o dor da ruptura quando Harry finalmente se desse conta de que seu amor por Remus era uma farça.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês não acharam mesmo que tudo ia ser tão fácil assim, né? Aguardem notícias. Se quiserem saber mais, review!

E desculpem, mas estou numa correria só, nem dá para responder as reviews. Mas juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que da próxima vez respondo cada um dos reviews, certo? Brigada por tudo pessoal!


End file.
